


Little Things

by rapBABYmon, Shunnybee



Category: Monsta X (Band), Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Chae Hyungwon, Age Play Caregiver Jeon Jungkook, Age Play Caregiver Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Age Play Caregiver Kim Seokjin | Jin, Age Play Caregiver Kim Taehyung | V, Age Play Caregiver Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Age Play Caregiver Lee Minhyuk, Age Play Caregiver Lim Changkyun | I.M, Age Play Caregiver Park Jimin, Age Play Caregiver Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Age Play Caregiver Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Age Play Caregiver Yoo Kihyun, Age Play Little Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Age Play Little Kim Namjoon | RM, Age Play Little Kim Seokjin | Jin, Age Play Little Kim Taehyung | V, Age Play Little Lee Donghae, Age Play Little Lee Jooheon, Age Play Little Min Yoongi | Suga, Age Play Little Park Jimin, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 22,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapBABYmon/pseuds/rapBABYmon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunnybee/pseuds/Shunnybee
Summary: Where all littlespace oneshots will be posted :DMainly written by me though, PandaRequests can be made; there's nothing set in stone with this book. Because I am basic, the oneshots will either have idols or some characters I make up... mainly idols so please request :D





	1. Requests and Warnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xiuminsbun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiuminsbun/gifts), [MistyCrystals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyCrystals/gifts), [Namumu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namumu/gifts), [chochun2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chochun2/gifts).



**_Warning:_ **

If you don't already know what littlespace is, I suggest you turn around and not read this book because I don't explain things well and I don't tolerate hate.

So I'm warning you now, leave or face my wrath.

**_Requests:_ **

If you make a request, please have the following things:

_Plot (What you want to happen/What's the story about)_

_Littles (Who are the littles)_

_Caregivers (Who are the Caregivers; male and/or female)_

_Switches (If any)_

_Any other details you want to add_


	2. Freaking Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Yoongi loves Namjoon… and little Yoongi especially loves Namjoon and his little self. But he can’t seem to stop comparing himself to the younger man. Don’t get Yoongi wrong; he accepts all his faults but there’s this nagging voice that always creeps up on him and starts pointing out differences between him and Namjoon. Big Yoongi can handle that voice but little Yoongi can’t so on days that voice is there, there’s no little Yoongi.
> 
> Of course this worried his friends, Namjoon especially, but no one confronted the man about it knowing he’d shut them down as soon as they tried. Even little Yoongi wouldn’t answer anyone, not even Namu. And neither Namu nor Namjoon were okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep~ I've moved things around and officially made this a book XD

_Big Yoongi loves Namjoon… and little Yoongi especially loves Namjoon and his little self. But he can’t seem to stop comparing himself to the younger man. Don’t get Yoongi wrong; he accepts all his faults but there’s this nagging voice that always creeps up on him and starts pointing out differences between him and Namjoon. Big Yoongi can handle that voice but little Yoongi can’t so on days that voice is there, there’s no little Yoongi._

_Of course this worried his friends, Namjoon especially, but no one confronted the man about it knowing he’d shut them down as soon as they tried. Even little Yoongi wouldn’t answer anyone, not even Namu. And neither Namu nor Namjoon were okay with that._

~~

“Suga! Breakfast!” Namjoon calls, coming to sit down on the edge of the other man’s bed. He knows that it’s not likely Yoongi will wake up feeling little but he was gonna try anyways. He’s worried about his friend’s odd behavior. He’s seeing less and less of Suga who he used to see almost every day.

“I’m not feeling little, Joon-ah.” Yoongi grumbles, pulling his blanket up over his head.

Namjoon frowns and glances around the cotton candy-colored walls of his best friend’s room and smiles fondly. He remembers when their friends, their caregivers, decorated the two littles’ rooms before they moved in. It was supposed to be a surprise but Suga was too excited to wait and see. He wouldn’t leave his room all day because that’s how much he loved it.

Namjoon sighs, pulling himself back to the current situation.

“Why are you hiding, hyung?” Namjoon sighs, turning back to look at the hidden male.

“I’m not hiding.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Min Yoongi, tell me what’s wrong or I swear I’ll never talk to you ever again. In and out of littlespace.” Namjoon threatens, crossing his arms. Yoongi whines, sitting up to look at his friend.

“You wouldn’t last a day without talking to me.”

“Shall we test that then?” Namjoon asks matter-of-factly, glancing towards the open doorway where Taehyung’s poking his head in.

“Still talking?” The young caregiver asks and Namjoon nods his head slowly. Taehyung nods and disappears, likely downstairs to the kitchen to tell Jin. Namjoon sighs and turns back to Yoongi. The elder is frowning which means he’s thinking so he takes that as a good sign that Yoongi will finally tell him what’s wrong… with just a little push.

“We’re worried, Gi. We can tell you’re thinking about something and that’s what’s stopping you… I see the way you, little or big, look at me when you think no one’s looking… What’s wrong?”

There’s a beat of silence while Namjoon gives Yoongi a chance to choose what to say…

“You’re gonna think it’s stupid…” Yoongi grumbles, reaching out for Namjoon’s hand, needing comfort. Namjoon happily obliges his friend but once he notices the elder’s hazy eyes, he climbs into the bed and pulls Yoongi into his lap. Yoongi whines but makes no attempt to move away, just relaxing against the younger.

“Nothing is stupid if it’s bothering you, Gi.” Namjoon states, running his fingers through Yoongi’s pink-dyed hair before letting his hand rest in the elder’s lap. Yoongi sighs and nods, deciding to play with Namjoon’s fingers to distract himself.

“But I know it’s stupid because it’s just my insecurity… You know I was really shy and reluctant to have playdates with you when we first started talking because I was insecure about myself… I’m hearing the same thoughts from four years ago and they scare Suga away.” Yoongi explains, squeezing Namjoon’s fingers tightly but the younger doesn’t say anything about it.

“What are they saying this time?”

“That while Suga is loud and messy, Namu is quiet and clean. Namu is the perfect little because he doesn’t fuss like Suga does, is cuter than Suga is because he has dimples. And between you and me, you’re the better person. You’re an intellectual and a leader. I’m just a music genius that’s also a crybaby.” The elder finishes, frowning. He knows all of that isn’t completely true but it doesn’t leave his mind nonetheless.

Through Yoongi’s whole spew, Namjoon had to keep himself from tearing up and yelling at his friend, finding it extremely upsetting to hear the way his friend once again thought of himself. Taking a deep breath, Namjoon calms himself while mentally preparing himself on what to say to help his friend.

Once he’s completely collected, Namjoon grabs both of Yoongi’s hands and squeezes them.

“I need you to turn around and look at me, Gi.” Namjoon says softly, giving Yoongi’s hands another squeeze. Though confused Yoongi lets himself be turned around in the taller’s lap, coming face to face with the man he’s known for years now.

“Min Yoongi. You are one of the most badass people I know. You take shit from no one and you’re there for your friends when needed. Especially me. Remember that time I accidentally slipped in public and got harassed by an old woman? Remember how you cussed her out and took me for ice cream afterwards? In Namu’s eyes, you are the bravest little he’s ever met. And to me you are the cutest little I’ve ever met and everything about you is cute. Like how your eyes light up when you’re eating something sweet or when you’re sleepy you become a little koala. You are absolutely freaking perfect, Min Yoongi. And don’t let anyone else or even yourself tell you otherwise.”

Though Yoongi giggled at some of the parts of Namjoon’s speech, there are happy tears falling from his eyes while a warm feeling floods him. He didn’t know he needed those words until he heard them and he is stunned by the loving gaze directed at him.

“Now I’m sure everyone has eaten and our food is cold but let’s go eat anyways. Okay?” Namjoon stands up from the bed while holding onto Yoongi. He stands still while he watches Yoongi’s expression change into one he’s come to adore so much.

“Not yet. Wanna go change.” Yoongi says quietly, looking over at his closet. Namjoon nods and lets Yoongi down and watches him run over to his closet and disappear inside.

It’s a good 5 minutes before Suga comes running out in his favorite Kumamon onesie and clings to Namjoon, giggling.

“Joonie! We eats now?!” Suga asks, grinning up at Namjoon. Namjoon nods, feeling himself start to regress but he suppresses it for the moment so he can pick Yoongi up and place him on his hip.

“Yes. Now we can go eat and then we can play.”

“We pways tag?”

“If we can convince Jinnie.” Namjoon mumbles, already fearing Jin’s answer. Yoongi giggles at Namjoon’s fearful expression and nods, knowing just as well how Papa acts and feels about them running around. But his aegyo will win him over.


	3. I'm Not Sick, I Swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from AsianFanfics~  
> ~~~  
> Yaaay! I wanted to request a MONSTA X one, with Jooheon being a little, Shownu his main caregiver, Kihyun being the mom of the group... Maybe Jooheon is sick and gets super clingy, he doesn't want the others to find out, but they eventually find out because he accidentally throws up on himself ... And fluff, lots of fluff please?  
> ~~~

**_Request didn’t say I couldn’t put it an AU… So I put it in an AU kind of ;D_ **

**_Sowwy not sowwy_ **

**_Just enjoy the story :D_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

Waking up sick is bad. Waking up sick and feeling little is even worse. Yet Jooheon always catches the worst.

‘Oh please no.’ Jooheon internally whines. He can’t be sick. Being sick makes him want to go into his headspace… No, it’s more like he needs to go into his headspace so he can be cared for. But he can’t do that today because they have practice this morning.

“Honey, time to get up.” Hyungwon announces quietly, scaring Jooheon a little with his sudden entrance.

“You almost scared me, hyung.” Jooheon jokes tiredly as he sits up. He groans quietly as a sharp pain in his head has him holding his head and a wave of nausea hits him.

“Are you okay?” Hyungwon asks, moving Jooheon’s hand away so he can press his palm against the younger’s forehead. He gasps when he feels just how warm the younger is.

“Please don’t tell anyone. Especially not Shownu hyung or Kihyun hyung.” Jooheon begs, giving the taller man a pleading look.

“I won't have to tell anyone anything. The way you look will give it away.” Hyungwon states. Jooheon groans and forces himself out of bed, almost throwing up from the forceful movement.

“Will you sneak me some painkillers, please?” Jooheon asks, once again giving the other man a pleading look. Hyungwon sighs and nods, leaving the room after giving Jooheon a quick look-over.

Jooheon moves through the motions as he moves around to get dressed and washed up. He groaned the first time light hits his face but if the members were to notice it, they’d blame it on him being sleepy. He doesn’t enter where the others have gathered to eat, instead he waits in front of the room for Hyungwon to come back with the medicine.

“Why didn’t you just come to the kitchen instead of forcing me to sneak the whole bottle away… You really need to go and lie back down.” Hyungwon begins to rant but trails off when he sees how pale and sick Jooheon looks. If Kihyun were to see him there’s no way the older man will let him leave the dorm.

“Nu. ‘m okay.” Jooheon whines, holding his hand out for the painkillers. He can feel himself starting to slip but he forces it away with all his strength and Hyungwon can see that.

“Honey, please.”

“What’s wrong with Jooheonie?” Minhyuk asks, seemingly popping out of nowhere and scaring the other men. In a panic, Jooheon surges forward to hide his face in Hyungwon’s chest.

“N-Nothing.” Jooheon states, clinging to Hyungwon when he hears Minhyuk come closer.

“He’s sick.” Hyungwon says, earning a glare from the shorter man.

“No, I’m not.” Jooheon protests, earning a look from Hyungwon.

“Yes, you are.”

“Nu, I not.” Jooheon huffs, pouting.

“Prove it then. Kihyun hyung made you a plate; if you can’t eat all of it and hold it then you stay home.” Minhyuk baits, seeing that Jooheon is close to slipping; the little loves a challenge.

“Fine, I will,” Jooheon huffs before looking up at Hyungwon, “Lead me to da kitchen, pwease.”

Once again Hyungwon sighs and nods, turning around and letting Jooheon back-hug him before walking to the kitchen where Kihyun is washing dishes.

“Hyung, how long until the van arrives?” Hyungwon asks, looking down when Jooheon’s grip tightens around him.

“In 30 minutes. Why?” Kihyun asks, turning around and raising an eyebrow when he sees the trio.

“What’s wrong with Honey?” Kihyun asks, noticing that Jooheon isn’t moving at all. If Jooheon is in his headspace, the first person he’d run to when Shownu isn't around is Kihyun.

“We’ll find out in a moment. Come eat, Jooheon.” Minhyuk states, pointing to the untouched plate of rice and kimchi. Just looking at the plate makes Jooheon want to throw up but he pushes the feeling away as he sits down in front of the plate.

“I’m gonna go get Shownu hyung just in case.” Minhyuk mumbles as he exits the kitchen. Jooheon watches him leave before turning back to the plate and gulping. He knows he shouldn’t have fallen for the bait but he couldn’t let them know he was that sick. He won’t let them know he’s that sick.

With determination, Jooheon manages to swallow half of the plate’s content before Shownu and Minhyuk enter the kitchen.

“Slow down, Honey. You’ll make yourself sick.” Kihyun warns, looking at Hyungwon when the younger snorts.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Jooheon ignores Kihyun’s warning as he continues to shovel food down his throat until the plate is empty and his stomach is screaming to release its content. He starts to stand up so he can rush to the bathroom but Minhyuk pushes him back down into his seat.

“Nope, you have to sit here for five minutes and let the food settle.” Minhyuk states, earning confused looks from their leader and eomma but he ignores them, completely focusing on the sick little.

“But I’m fine. I can go to pwactice.” Jooheon whines, bouncing up and down in his seat to shake the older man’s hands off but fails in his attempt. Instead, he manages to shake his stomach up and force bile to rise up.

Jooheon forces a hand over his mouth to stop the flow of vomit as he gets a warning heave.

“Oh no.” Minhyuk mumbles, rushing to get the trash can and hold it in front of the man. The act seems unnecessary as Jooheon swallows the vomit and forces back the wave of nausea that comes as an effect.

“I’m fine now.” Jooheon mumbles, slowly moving his hand away. Minhyuk gives him a cautious look before shaking his head.

“You’re gonna throw up.”

“No, I’m not.” Jooheon grumbles, pushing his chair back and standing up. That seems to be the last straw for his body as he suddenly heaves and ends up throwing up on the table and himself. Most of the vomit ends up on him though.

It’s as if time freezes as Jooheon’s knees buckle and he falls back into his seat, shocked. The smell of vomit and the throbbing pain in his head finally send him over the edge into his headspace, and he starts to cry. That seems to be enough to make everyone move into action.

“Minhyuk, go start a bath. Hyungwon, go get him a change of clothes. Hyunwoo, help me comfort him and clean up.” Kihyun rattles off orders as he gathers things to clean up the kitchen and the others run off to do what they’ve been told; Shownu carefully picks Jooheon up bridal style, ignoring the smell of vomit and that some of it is on him now.

“Shh, it’s okay, Honey. Eomma and Appa will help make you feel better but first we need to get you cleaned up.” Shownu says quietly to the little, hoping to get him to stop crying.

“Honey sowwy fo’ tells lies, Appa.”

“It’s okay, don’t apologize. Appa isn’t mad, he just wants you to feel better.”

“Weally? Appa nu mad at Honey?” Jooheon asks quietly, sniffling. Shownu shakes his head.

“No, he’s just really worried about Honey now.”

“Bath is ready!” Minhyuk exclaims, running into the kitchen. Shownu nods and walks to the bathroom as carefully and quickly as possible without upsetting Honey.

“I’ll clean up, Hyunie. You go help hyung and inform everyone else.” Minhyuk states, taking the mop out of Kihyun’s hands.

“You sure?” Kihyun asks, searching for the flu medicine before he fills up one of Honey’s sippy cup with juice.

“Of course.” Minhyuk answers, ushering Kihyun out of the kitchen once the man has the medicine and sippy cup in his hands.

~~

An hour later, Jooheon is dressed in one of Hyungwon’s hoodies, baby blue shorts and matching socks. The medicated little is sat on Shownu’s lap while they’re watching cartoons. The others ended up going to practice despite their protests to stay with and take care of Honey.

“Appa, wan’ Seokie an’ Eomma an’ Wonnie an’ evewywon.” Honey whines, lulling his head to the side.

“I know, baby. They’ll be home soon, I promise.” Shownu says, pressing a kiss to Honey’s cheek. Honey whines in response before asking for his sippy cup which Shownu quickly hands to him.

~~

“Honey, hyung! We’re back.” Minhyuk exclaims, glancing back at Wonho who’s carrying their surprise for the little. There’s a moment of no reaction before the other members hear hurried footsteps and Honey appears; Shownu chasing after him.

“Look what we brought back for you.” Wonho says, poking his head out from behind the giant plushie.

“Kuma!” Honey squeals, hugging the plushie when Wonho holds it out to him.

“He looks better.” Hyungwon comments quietly to Shownu.

“Yeah. It seems the medicine is working wonders. I tried to feed him soup but he couldn’t eat all of it.” Shownu says, the last bit of information for Kihyun. Kihyun nods, holding out the plastic bag he’s holding towards Shownu.

“Try feeding him the jello then. Maybe that’ll help.”

Shownu nods, scurrying off to the kitchen to grab a spoon.

“Come little one, let’s go sit down.” Wonho says, picking Honey up and holding him on his hip as he walks to the living room. The others follow, excluding Kihyun who has run to the kitchen to get some more medicine for Honey to help him sleep. Wonho and Honey sit in the middle of the couch while Shownu sits on their left and Minhyuk, Changkyun, and Hyungwon sit on the floor, leaving a spot free on the couch for Kihyun.

“Where Eomma?” Honey asks, squeezing the plushie to his chest.

“Right here, baby. I’m coming.” Kihyun announces, walking out of the kitchen with the medicine.

“Nu mo’ yucky.” Honey whines, glaring at the blue syrup.

“This will help you sleep, agi. You don’t want to wake up feeling yucky, do you?” Kihyun asks, sitting down next to the little.

“Bu ish yucky.”

“If you take the medicine, I’ll feed you jello.” Shownu offers, hoping to bribe the little. Honey seems to consider it with a pout on his adorable features before he sighs.

“Otay.” Honey submits, looking at the small cap of medicine with a grimace. He reluctantly lets Kihyun help him take the medicine, almost spitting it out if not for Minhyuk handing him his sippy cup to help wash the taste away.

“What a big boy you are. You’re such a good little boy.” Kihyun praises, kissing Honey on the cheek. The praise makes Honey smile a little but the spoonful of jello Shownu puts in front of mouth makes him beam.

“Tanks chu, Appa.”

The others coo at Honey making him blush. He shifts over to Shownu’s lap to make it easier for his appa to feed him.

“What do you want to watch, Honey?” Changkyun asks, flipping through movies on Netflix.

“Pan’a!” Honey exclaims, pointing to _Kung Fu Panda_.

“Kung Fu Panda it is.” Changkyun says, smiling at the little who grins back at him.

~~

Halfway through the movie, Honey drifts off to sleep, probably an effect of the medicine.

“Looks like someone needs to be tucked in,” Kihyun comments before noticing that Shownu also has a drowsy expression, “Make that two.”

“Go to bed, hyung.” Kihyun taps Shownu on the shoulder, making the elder’s eyes pop open.

“Okay.” Shownu mumbles after noticing that Honey has fallen asleep. Carefully and drowsily, Shownu stands up from the couch with Honey in his arms before shuffling to their room. He sets Honey down in his bed, earning a soft whine so he quickly joins the little in bed, wrapping his arms around him.

“Goodnight, Honey.” Shownu mumbles, not caring if he was heard or not as he drifts off to sleep seconds later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my hardest to get through with requests XD  
> Just be patient with me :)


	4. It's Cute

“Jam.”

“Cham.”

“ _Juh_.”

“ _Juh_.”

“ _Am_.”

“ _Am_.”

“Jam.”

“Cham.”

Taehyung sighs but smiles at the little when Chiminie’s expression changes from confused to sad. He doesn’t want to upset the little; he just wants to see if his speech impediment could be changed. Apparently not.

“I told you, Tae. It’s just not something we can change.” Jin says, wandering into the living room where the pair is.

“I know… I just want other littles to stop picking on him.” Taehyung grumbles, pouting.

“We’re finding him a new daycare.” Jin states, sitting down on the floor next to Chiminie.

“Bu I wike da one I’m at!” Chiminie protests, pouting.

“But it has mean littles there, baby. You know that.” Jin reminds him and Chiminie’s pout deepens as he remembers Wonnie and Ka Yee.

“Dey cawls Chiminie babo cause hims tawks funny.” Chiminie grumbles, shifting around the blocks he’s playing with.

It had only been his first day there at the daycare and all the littles had gathered around him because he was new. He’d had to introduce himself and it had been a little named Brownie that’d asked why he talked funny; but it’d been Wonnie and Ka Yee that’d picked on him for it, calling him names and purposely asking him to say things that started with ‘J’. The caregivers running the daycare had constantly gotten onto them for it but it still didn’t stop them from doing it quietly.

“And that’s exactly why we’re finding a new one. I don’t feel comfortable leaving you there with them, honey.” Jin reasons, pulling the little into his lap.

“Bu der ovher nice wittles. Dey hewps Chiminie.”

“Chim-”

“Pwease, Chinnie. I don wanna weave.” Chiminie begs, giving Jin puppy-dog eyes.

“Let’s give him one more day at the daycare. In the meantime, you can find a new one so if we need to move him, we can.” Taehyung proposes, noticing the guilty look in Jin’s eyes as he battled with himself.

“Weally?!” Chiminie exclaims, turning hopeful eyes towards Taehyung.

“If Jinnie agrees.” Taehyung says and Chiminie turns back to look at Jin.

“Pwease, pwease, pwease.” Chiminie chants quietly.

Jin looks towards Taehyung, weighing the pros and cons, before nodding.

“Sure, we’ll do that. But if I get a call that you’ve been hurt, Tae will be in trouble.” Jin tells Chiminie who giggles at the thought of TaeTae getting in trouble.

“Tanks chu, Chinnie and TaeTae.” Chiminie says, moving to hug both caregivers before sitting back down and going back to playing with his blocks.

“I don’t see why those two littles have a problem with our baby. The way he talks is cute.” Taehyung mumbles as Jin joins him on the couch.

“You’re right. It is cute.” Jin agrees, grinning when he notices that Chiminie’s ears are turning red, letting them know that he hears them.

“Chiminie is so cute.” Jin coos, rushing back down to the floor to pull Chiminie back into a hug, making the little squeal. Taehyung doesn’t join them but finds this a perfect photoshoot opportunity as he takes pictures and records them.


	5. Gangster's Baby

‘I am strong. I can be an adult for today. I am big.’

Jin repeats his mantra as he stares at the clock across the room. He only has 10 more minutes until his last class of the day is done and then he could go home to his da- Jungkook. Go home to Jungkook.

“Okay, class! Remember, your reports are due Wednesday by eleven o’clock.”

Jin silently curses, only being halfway finished with his own. He knows he has to finish it once he gets home, knowing he’ll wake up in his headspace tomorrow, but he doesn’t want to. Jin doesn’t think too much more about it once the bell rings, immediately bolting out of his seat and practically running out of the classroom.

He has to get off campus quickly before **he** finds him. Before –

“Hey, crybaby!” A voice calls and Jin almost slips just so he can cry but he won’t. He has to escape Chanjung or he’ll be in a world of trouble. So now Jin is actually running and he can just barely hear pounding footsteps behind him, chasing him.

“Yah! Kim Seokjin!”

“Leave me alone!”

Jin runs out of the university doors, Chanjung just a few feet away. In his panic, Jin jumps down the small flight of stairs and hits the ground running for the car sitting in front of the school gates. Where Jungkook stands leaning against it, watching them now.

“Damn it.” Chanjung curses as he stops chasing Jin, turning around and running away in the opposite direction but Jin doesn’t stop; he’s scared out of his mind. So scared that when runs into Jungkook’s arms, he cries.

“Daddy, help!”

Jungkook glares at the retreating figure in the distance, making a note to beat the shit out of Chanjung tomorrow but now? He needs to focus on his baby.

“Shh, baby boy, it’s okay. The horrible man is gone. Daddy will punish him later.” Jungkook whispers soothingly, rubbing the boy’s back.

“Daddy spank him?” Jinnie asks curiously, calming down quickly.

“Yeah, something like that,” Jungkook answers, smiling down at the little before opening the car door for him, “Let’s go home, bub.”

Jinnie nods eagerly, hugging his daddy one more time before he gets into the car and lets him buckle him in.

~

“Jinnie, play with Joonie while I talk with Tae, okay?” Jungkook leads the little into the living room where Namjoon is watching a movie. He turns around upon hearing his name and smiles at the couple.

“Come here, Jinnie.” Namjoon calls out, holding his arms out for the boy. Jinnie squeals and speed walks over to Namjoon, getting engulfed into a hug once he’s in reach. Jungkook takes this distraction as his cue to run upstairs to Taehyung’s room.

“Tae! Get your crew! We’re going Chanjung hunting!” The man exclaims, bursting into his friend’s room and finding him on his phone while lying in bed.

“Alright. Let me get ready, I’ll be downstairs in 5 minutes.” Taehyung states, sitting up while staring at his phone. Jungkook nods and runs to his room to change into a white t-shirt and sweatpants before running back downstairs. He can hear squeals coming from the living room still so he knows if he’s gonna leave he’s gotta do it now.

A couple minutes later, Taehyung comes running downstairs with a black bookbag on in all black.

“I’ve got eyes out for him now but his last-known location was the uni’s gym.” Taehyung informs him and Jungkook nods before running out the door, leaving it open for Taehyung.

~~

“Look man, I won’t mess with him again. I swear.” Chanjung states, backing himself up against the wall. He doesn’t know how he ended up in this alley. All he remembers is shooting some baskets at the gym and then suddenly he wakes up here with Jungkook and his cronies. They’re closing in on him and Jungkook has a bat. A metal one.

“Oh I know you won’t. You’ll be in the hospital until he graduates because of multiple and repetitive broken bones.” Jungkook states before swinging the bat at one of Chanjung’s legs; a loud crack and scream resounding in the alley.

~~

“Daddy coming home?” Jinnie asks quietly, now drowsy. After having multiple tickle fights, eating yummy food, and bathing, the little was sleepy and extremely warm from lying on Namjoon’s lap.

“He should be. He texted me a couple minutes ago saying they’re coming back.”

“Otay… Jinnie twy an wait fo’ Daddy.” Jinnie mumbles, his eyes drooping. Namjoon hums and begins to run his fingers through Jinnie’s hair to help him fall asleep. He doesn’t want him to be awake when Jungkook comes back just in case the man is **dirty**.

~~

“He’s so cute.” Jungkook quietly coos as he enters the living room and sees that his baby is asleep.

“Yeah he is… Please go shower. I’ll carry him up to your room but you can’t get close to him until you bathe.” Namjoon states, eyeing the blood on Jungkook’s clothes and face. Jungkook pouts but Namjoon just glares at him so he sighs in defeat.

“Okay.”

Namjoon smiles at the younger before carefully standing up, carrying Jin bridal style. He follows Jungkook upstairs to the younger’s room. The younger disappears into his ensuite bathroom while Namjoon tucks Jin into bed before leaving.

Jungkook takes his shower quickly and puts on his pajamas before jumping into bed and cuddling up to Jin.

“Sleep tight, baby boy.”


	6. Too Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****  
> _For MistyCrystals (https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyCrystals/pseuds/MistyCrystals)_  
>   
> 
> **My... heart.... is being....attacked......sooo....fluffy.....**  
>  **I LOVE IT <3**  
>  **Please please please write something about little Namu/Namjoon being attacked by little Suga or Yoongi’s cuteness????**  
>  **Because you little gif ended me and someone needs to feel the same!**  
>  **And I will love you forever!**

“Joonie! Wan pway wit Suga?” Suga asks, running up to Namjoon and latching onto him as soon as the taller enters the house. Namjoon sleepily smiles at the little, loosely wrapping his arms around Suga.

“Need nap fwirst.” Namjoon mumbles, resting his head on the top of Suga's, earning a giggle from the little. Neither notice Jungkook coming up to them with a smile on his face.

“Is Joonie sleepy?” The caregiver asks, making Suga turn around and nod fervently. The little drags his friend over to the youngest caregiver and allows Jungkook to pick up the barely awake man.

“When Joonie wake?” Suga asks curiously, following Jungkook upstairs as the caregiver takes Namjoon to his room.

“I don’t know, little one. But I’m sure Namu will be ready to play when he does.” Jungkook says, grinning when Suga squeals.

“Namu, Namu!” Suga cheers, giggling when Jungkook shushes him with a grin.

“You have to be quiet so he can sleep.” Jungkook says, placing a finger over his lips. Suga nods happily, mimicking the action.

“Eomma wanted your help in the kitchen. Why don’t you go help while I get Joonie changed and into bed?”

“Otay.” Suga answers, before walking downstairs. He doesn’t want Jungkook to scold him for running.

~

Jungkook’s prediction turns out to be right and within the next hour he has a sleepy Namu lying across his lap.

“Namu!” Suga squeals, running into the living room and flopping on top of Namu making the other little giggle.

“Suga ish so cute.”

Suga giggles at Namu’s comment.

“Wan pway?” Suga asks and Namu nods his head excitedly before pausing to look back at Jungkook.

“Kookie, we pway, pwease?” Namu asks, grinning when he gets a nod from the youngest caregiver. The two littles waddle to the middle of floor and take out toys from their bin.

~

**_Half an hour later_ **

~

“I hear squealing! Where are the babies?!” Taehyung shouts as soon as he runs into the house, Jimin and Hoseok somewhere behind him.

“In here!” Jungkook calls out, staring at his phone as he continues to record the littles as they tickle each other. Taehyung runs in seconds later, skidding to a stop behind the couch.

“Oh my gosh!” Taehyung squeals, watching the tickle fight.

“TaeTae! Hobi! Hewp!” Suga squeals, trying to squirm away from Namu. Taehyung chuckles as Hoseok runs up behind Namu and starts tickling him, making the bigger little lose his grip on Suga trying to get away. Taehyung runs over to Suga and picks him up while Hoseok picks up Namu.

“Please tell me it’s time for dinner now. I’m hungry.” Jimin groans, leaning over the couch to look at the video Jungkook has of the littles. On cue, Jin walks into the living room with a smile on his face.

“It is now,” The eldest announces, earning excited groans from his dongsaengs and happy shouts from the littles.

~

“Nams, stop giggling and eat your food.” Jin lightly scolds the boy sitting next to him whose eyes are watching Suga _eat_. The other little was making a mess with his food and Namu couldn’t help but be entertained by it while finding the other cute.

“Sowwy, Eomma. Namu eats.” Namu says, smiling at his eomma before he takes a bite of his food. This time he tries not to get caught watching Suga as they both ate.

~

“Sweepy.” Suga whines, lying down on top of Namu who’s splayed out on the floor. The bigger little groans before giggling, looking down at his friend.

“You hav to take baf fwirst. Wike Namu.” Namu says, rolling onto his side so Suga rolls off of him.

“Nu wanna.” Suga whines, looking over at the stairs where Jin is standing, waiting patiently. They’ve all learned that trying to get Suga to bathe is a task that should be left to Namu or Namjoon.

“Bu we nu sweep togeder if Suga don.” Namu points out and Suga gasps, looking at his friend with wide eyes.

“Weally?”

“Yeah, eomma say so.”

Suga pouts but nods his head before reluctantly getting up and heading towards Jin.

“Ready to take a bath now?” Jin asks, smiling at the pout on Suga’s face.

“Yes, eomma.” Suga answers before following his eomma to the bathroom.

~

“Hewe Kuma and Koya hewe.” Namu mumbles as he places Suga’s Kumamon plushie to him before placing his own blue koala plushie in-between them.

“Dey sweep togeder.” Suga states, laying Kuma beside Koya. Namu hums in agreement before lying down on his side. Suga follows his lead, scooting closer to Namu so that their plushies were squished between their chests. Both littles giggle at their plushie friends’ new position but don’t move them.

“Nigh nigh, Suga.” Namu says quietly as he closes his eyes, placing his arm around his friend.

“Nigh nigh, Namu.” Suga answers, closing his eyes. It’s quiet for a few minutes as Suga falls asleep before Namu opens his eyes to look at his friend.

“I wub you, Suga.” The little mutters, scanning his friend’s adorable sleeping face before he closes his eyes once again; actually falling asleep this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a friend that's supposed to be helping me fulfill request :/  
> So if it takes a while before your request is posted, I'm so sorry :(


	7. Eomma's Helper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Xiuminsbun**_  
>  omg this is so cute <3  
>  _ **I seriously live for little yoongi and little namjoon, and both combined will be the death of me!**_
> 
> _**I read that you are open to requests. I might have an idea...** _
> 
> _** or maybe they both slip into littlespace when there's no caregiver near so they just have fun and kind of make a huge mess? ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written by my friend, rapBABYmon, who decided to help me out  
> I hope you like it XD

####  _** [Xiuminsbun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiuminsbun/pseuds/Xiuminsbun) ** _

####  _**omg this is so cute <3** _

_**I seriously live for little yoongi and little namjoon, and both combined will be the death of me!** _

_**I read that you are open to requests. I might have an idea...** _

_**or maybe they both slip into littlespace when there's no caregiver near so they just have fun and kind of make a huge mess?** _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yoongi has found himself lately in a more stressed environment than he’s used to, and that’s not an easy feat since his daily life is stressful enough. Mostly he creates this ‘more stressed environment’ himself; however, he doesn’t see it that way. He just thinks it’s work, home, school. All the things that stress a normal person out, but he’s not normal. Yoongi has a perfectionist streak in him like no one you ever met. When he pushes himself so hard professional and studious stress bleeds over into his personal life it doesn’t really end well for those in his life. He doesn’t seem to mind it at the moment, however, because he gets to play, be little and finally stress-free.

He knows he shouldn’t go to sleep in this state. It never turns out well for him. Yoongi, however, seems to lose control this time. His techniques for pulling some of the stress away aren't’ working and his hope to get at least a little relief becomes simply a fleeting thought. It’s only happened a few times that he can remember when he did fall asleep in this state and it never has the outcome he wants. He usually wakes up in a smaller headspace than he’s used to, even smaller than his littlespace. He doesn’t like it when he falls into this place because he becomes, what he feels, a much bigger burden on his roommates and friends.

 

Yoongi wakes to an uncomfortable mess in his bed which sends him into a fit of tears. He crawls to the end of his bed and falls on his bottom trying to get up, but he can’t. He sits there screaming at full volume needing help.

Jin hears the frantic cries and rushes into the room like there’s a fire threatening his beautiful kitchen. Once he opens the door he realizes what has happened. There’s a very visible wet stain on Yoongi’s bed and he’s on the floor hysterical. Jin takes a few long strides across the room to baby Suga’s closet reaching to the back. Hidden in a corner is a package of diapers that Jin put there in case this ever happened again.

He knows Suga is smaller than his normal regression simply by the accident he’s had. Even little Suga is ‘to big for asident Jinnie.’ Jin takes Suga to the bathroom for a clean up in the tub. He puts his favorite Cherry bubble bath in and watches as his sweet little baby plays with the bubbles.

Before Jin is able to start cleaning him up Namu comes through the bathroom door rubbing his eyes at the attack from the harsh light. “Jinnie, why Sooga cwies?”

“Suga had an accident. I’m just going to clean him up. What are you doing up Namu? It’s still too early to get up.”

“I heaws Sooga. Hims ish loud.” Namu covers his ears as Suga lets out a loud squeal that almost echo’s in the space. Jin turns his attention from Namu onto the smaller little in the tub. He lunges forward causing the edge of his own shirt to fall into the warm water, as he fights a bar of soap away from Suga before he can fully put it into his mouth.

“Aish, Suga. You can’t eat that. It’s yucky!” Jin makes a face to show the baby how gross it is causing Namu to laugh.

“Wanna help me clean him up Namu? You can help me make sure he doesn’t try to eat anything else.” Jin really wants to go back to bed if he’s honest with himself, and he’s not sure in his sleepy state he can handle them both if Namu doesn’t agree to helping.

Namu claps his hands and jumps up and down, “peasseee can hewps. I wan makes him awl cwean.”

Even in his sleep stupor Jin is overtaken by the cuteness seeping from Namu. “Ok lets wash his hair first.”

Jin wets Suga’s hair and squirts a small amount of shampoo in Namu’s hands helping him to rub them together before assisting him in massaging the younger little’s head. Suga giggles and babbles incoherently before he throws his hands down into the water causing a big splash to wet both Namu and Jin.

 

Namu blinks and backs up in his startled state. “Him gets me awl wets Jinnie.” His lip begins to quiver but is quickly stopped as Jin reaches over and wipes the water from his face lingering a little at his plump lips.

“It’s ok sweet boy. Let finish and get him and you into clean, dry, warm onesies. I’ll even let you pick.”

“Namu picks fow Sooga to Jinnie?”

Jin nods his head giving the younger a bright but tired smile.

Namu is so excited he hugs Jin a bit rougher than he realizes he’s capable of. They finish washing Suga up and take him into the bedroom. Jin opens the closet allowing Namu to rifle through the clothes that are hanging up. He picks for Suga first.

“Dis one Jinnie. Pease can Sooga be teddy?”

Jin smiles and pulls it from the closet quickly dressing the younger little. He has to be the cutest teddy bear Jin has ever seen. Namu patiently waits his turn and then hands Jin his choice. Jin lets Namu do as much as he can without help before offering to finish up. The younger holds his hands up like two claws and roars at Jin.

“AAAhhh, someone save me from the scary Dinosaur.” He fake faints in the floor until Namu attacks him. Jin laughs and pulls Namu down into tickles. Namu giggles loudly while attempting to shield his body, “S-stohb it Jinnie. Namu nu wan hash asident to.”

Jin takes that as a cue to let it go. He picks Suga up and waits for Namu to finish up using the bathroom on his own because, “I do’s it. Namu big boy.” They all three head to Jin’s room and pile up under the warm covers. He admits he should probably clean the sheets, but he’s just so tired he gives in and decides to do it tomorrow, besides, little cuddles are way more fun than chores.

The littles listen as Jin tells them a story about a dinosaur and his stuffed best friend teddy until they’ve all drifted off to sleep.

 


	8. Hands in the Cookie Jar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga and TaeTae get caught eating late night snacks
> 
> Non-idol AU (Most of these will be that way)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not confident when I write the little's dialogue so I always ask my friend to check it for me; this time she told me there wasn't really anything to change so I left it the way it is but I'm still worried about it ^_^'

 

_On some nights when Yoongi knows he doesn’t have work, he stays up and Suga comes out to play._

_Sometimes Taehyung wakes up from a nightmare and TaeTae surfaces._

**_This is one of those nights for both littles._ **

~~

“12:11 AM.” Yoongi mumbles, looking at the time on his phone. His laptop is playing a Bubble Guppies episode but he hasn’t slipped yet. It’s because he can still hear his hyung cleaning up (their dinner mess).

Tonight, Suga is gonna enact Operation Midnight Snacks. But to do that, he has to wait until Jin is asleep. And it doesn’t take long for an exhausted Jin to fall asleep.

So he waits ten more minutes for the telltale sounds of Jin coming upstairs and going to his room. He waits five more to go out into the hallway and open his hyung’s door to see him sleeping before going back to his room.

Yoongi quietly goes into his closet and swaps his bigspace pajamas for his Sully onesie. He looks at himself in his body-length mirror, giggling as he feels himself regressing.

“Rawr!” Suga growls quietly, posing like a monster – his mouth wide and hands raised up like claws – before giggling.

As quietly as possible, Suga enters the hallway again but pauses when he hears a door open. In fear, he freezes and closes his eyes, as if “I can’t see you, you can’t see me” would work.

“’oonie?” A quiet voice whimpers and Suga gasps as he realizes it’s TaeTae and he’s crying.

“What’s wong, TaeTae? Bad dweam?” Suga asks, running over to the taller little and hugging him. TaeTae sniffles as he wipes his face with the sleeve of his Eevee onesie.

“Scawy.” TaeTae answers with a nod before burying his face in Suga’s shoulder.

“Shhh. Ish otay. Jus dweam. Suga pwotect TaeTae, pwomise.” Suga says with confidence as he hugs his friend closer.

They stay like that for a few minutes until TaeTae stops crying and realizes that it’s Suga that comforting him. And Suga is rarely up and roaming around at night.

“Suga wakes? Why? Scawy dweam too?” TaeTae asks as he pulls away to wipe his eyes.

“Nu. Suga on qwest fo fuds. Wan come?” Suga tells the other little, looking at him with hopeful eyes. It may be more dangerous but Suga would like to have the extra company.

“Fud? Cookies?” TaeTae asks and Suga nods excitedly.

“An’ more.”

“Den yesh.” TaeTae says, grinning at Suga. The littles giggle before Suga shushes TaeTae.

“Has be quiet. Don wan get caught.” Suga whispers and TaeTae nods as he presses a finger to his lips, smiling. Suga grins at him before taking his friend's hand and leading him towards the stairs.

“‘eaky.” TaeTae mumbles, pointing towards the second stair to the top that always squeaks.

“If we go fast, it won squeak.” Suga reasons and TaeTae nods in agreement.

The littles go down the stairs together as fast as they can; the noise of their footsteps drowning out the squeaks the stairs make as they go down.

“Nu squeaks.” Suga whispers, grinning at his companion who grins back as he nods. Suga places a finger over his lips and TaeTae mimics it.

“Les go.” The shorter little whispers as he grabs the other's hand and pulls him along to the kitchen.

“Eomma puts da cookies up der,” Suga whispers, pointing to the middle cabinet over the oven, “He push dem fa’ way so Suga nu get dem. TaeTae arms long so he get dem easier.” Suga explains as he pulls one of the kitchen table chairs out and in front of the oven.

“TaeTae cwimb?” TaeTae asks quietly, a small grin on his face. TaeTae is known for his great climbing skills which is usually what gets him into trouble. He once climbed onto one of the table chairs just to jump on top of the table.

“TaeTae cwimb.” Suga confirms with a nod and a grin of his own.

TaeTae climbs onto the chair like he’s done so many times before. The little bit of moonlight filtering into the house helps him see what he’s doing.

TaeTae is focused on opening the cabinet and reaching the cookies while Suga is focused on making sure the other little doesn’t get hurt or drop the cookies that they don’t notice someone sneaking up on them. It isn’t until the lights flick on while Taehyung is pulling the jar down that the two littles realize they’ve been caught.

“What are you two doing?” Jungkook asks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The two littles look at the youngest caregiver with wide eyes but Suga’s the one trying to come up with an excuse.

“Nuting.” Suga says quickly before glancing up at Taehyung and holding his hands out for the jar. He’s come this far and he’s not going down without a reward.

“It looks like you’re in the cookie jar, babies. And what should I do about that?” Jungkook asks, crossing his arms and cocking his head. TaeTae quietly climbs down from the chair and takes a cookie from the jar before holding it out towards the caregiver.

“Eats wit us?” TaeTae says quietly, grinning at the youngest caregiver. Jungkook glances down at the cookie before looking back up at TaeTae and then at Suga before grinning.

“Sure. As long as we cuddle and watch movies in Suga’s room while eating.” Jungkook says, taking the cookie before carefully pulling the littles into a hug, earning giggles from them.

“Otay.” Suga and TaeTae answer, pressing their faces into Jungkook’s chest.

“Let’s go before we all get caught.” Jungkook whispers, pressing a kiss to the littles’ foreheads as he leads them back upstairs. But not before grabbing a couple of juices and turning the kitchen light out.


	9. It's Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TaeTae and Kookie fight over a toy

**_ TaeTae and Kookie fight over a toy  
_ ** **_OT7 of course_ **

**_PS – I love onesies way too much XD_ **

~~~~~~

**_TaeTae and Kookie rarely fight over toys. If one of them got a new toy they made sure the other knew. Their toys are usually bought by one of their caregivers anyway so the toy disputes could be solved by one of them…_ **

**_But what happens if a surprise for them goes wrong?_ **

~~

“Welcome ba- Hobi, what is that?” Jin gapes, staring at the giant TaTa plushie that covers up the man holding it.

“Shh, hyung. It’s a surprise for the little ones. Joon is coming with the other one but there’s still stuff I need to get out of the car. Help me please?” Hoseok explains with a huff as his muscles strain. The plushie is heavier than it looks.

Jin sighs as he takes the plushie from the younger with ease, becoming surprised as its lightness.

“It’s not heavy to you, hyung?” Hoseok asks with slight shock as he watches the elder toss the plushie over one shoulder.

“Not at all… How are you a kindergarten teacher if you can’t hold… maybe 50 pounds? How do you pick up the little ones for that matter?” Jin asks teasingly as the younger blushes.

“I manage.” Hoseok retorts poutily, crossing his arms. Seokjin chuckles before pecking his boyfriend on the lips and dropping the TaTa plushie in the living room.

“Let’s be quick. I don’t know when Taehyung’s waking up and I don’t know when Jungkook’s coming out of his room.” Jin states quickly, pushing the younger back out the door.

TaeTae opens his eyes seconds after the door closes, still feeling little but not as small as he was before he fell asleep. His bumblebee plushie, Honey, is still tucked in next to him so he picks him up sleepily.

“ ‘oney, ‘ungwy?” He sleepily asks the plushie as his own stomach growls. He moves Honey’s head up and down before grinning.

“TaeTae too. Let’s go fin’ Eomma.” TaeTae mumbles to Honey before sitting up. He glances down at himself and remembers he’s wearing his bumblebee onesie. He giggles, glancing down at Honey.

“Twins.” TaeTae squeals, squeezing the plushie tighter. TaeTae rolls out of bed before waddling over to his bedroom door. Once he’s out in the hall, he’s surprised to see Jungkook also leaving his room.

“Kookie! Wook! Twins!” TaeTae squeals, running over to the taller boy. Jungkook looks a bit startled by the outburst but once he looks at TaeTae and Honey, he giggles.

“TaeTae and Honey cute. Kookie nu wike cwothes.” Kookie whines, looking down at his sweatpants and t-shirt.

“Den wet’s go change. TaeTae hewp chu.” TaeTae offers, grinning at his friend. Kookie nods excitedly, grinning back.

“Tank chu.”

~

After throwing around many outfits from Kookie’s closet, TaeTae finally helped the other little get changed into a bunny onesie.

“Now Kookie cute! Wet’s go fin’ Eomma.” TaeTae exclaims, tucking Honey under one arm before holding Kookie’s hand with his other hand.

“Eomma an Hobi ou‘side, Kookie hear dem weave.” Kookie mumbles, squeezing TaeTae’s hand.

“Aww… Den wet’s go pway, Kookie.”

“Otay.” Kookie answers, letting TaeTae pull him to the living room.

Both littles gasp in shock at the giant TaTa lying on the floor near the couch.

“TaTa!” Both littles squeal as they jump on the gigantic plushie, Honey abandoned on the floor.

“Ish big!” TaeTae squeals, picking the plushie up much to Kookie’s disdain.

“TaeTae, shawe.” Kookie whines, holding his hands out for the plushie.

“Why?” TaTa ish TaeTae’s.” TaeTae huffs, glaring at Kookie who glares back.

“Nuh uh! TaTa ish Kookie’s and TaeTae’s.” Kookie argues, grabbing ahold of one of TaTa’s arms to pull on it.

“Nu! It’s mine. TaTa ish TaeTae’s!” TaeTae yells, pulling the plushie’s arm out of his friend’s hands. Kookie pouts before grabbing ahold of the plushie’s legs and tugging it into his lap.

“Shawe!” Kookie yells, frowning. TaeTae frowns as well before grabbing the plushie’s head and pulling.

“Nu! Mine!”

“Nu! Shawe!”

As the two littles continue to go back and forth, they don’t notice Jin, Hoseok, and Namjoon enter the house, a giant Cooky plushie in the youngest’s arms while the hyungs are holding bags.

“Oh no.” Jin mumbles, dropping the shopping bags at his feet before running into the living room to see the fussing littles.

“Joon! Bring me Cooky!” Jin calls out, smiling when he catches both littles’ attention but Kookie’s hopeful eyes become his focus.

“Kookie?” Kookie points to himself and grins when Jin shakes his head. As soon as the Cooky plushie comes into sight, Kookie is on his feet, squealing.

“Cooky!” The taller little squeals, hugging the plushie to his chest as soon as it’s in his arms.

“Kookie.” TaeTae calls out, motioning for his friend to come sit next to him which the little does happily.

“Should we punish them for fighting?” Namjoon asks quietly as Hoseok finally to join them in the living room doorway.

“Nah. It’s our fault this time and ‘sides, no harm done this time.” Jin reasons, watching the littles reconcile.

TaeTae sets his TaTa plushie aside so Kookie does the same. Once the littles can look each other in the eye, TaeTae pulls Kookie into a hug.

“TaeTae sowwy fo’ being meanie. Kookie nu be mad at me pwease.” TaeTae apologizes as his eyes become teary.

“Ish otay, TaeTae. Kookie nu mad. TaeTae nu cwy pwease.” Kookie says quickly, rubbing his friend’s back. Kookie knows TaeTae well enough to recognize when his friend is about to cry. TaeTae sniffles but no tears stain his cheeks.

Noticing that the littles have finally calmed down, Hoseok decides now is the best time to give them their presents that he definitely didn’t spend his whole paycheck on.

“Babies! Look what Hobi brought you!” Hoseok calls out with a smile as he lifts the many bags up for them to see. The littles immediately look at the caregiver and grin at the sight of the bags.

“Pwesents!” They exclaim, parting from their hug so they can run to the caregiver.

‘Yeah, this was definitely worth my entire paycheck.’ Hoseok thinks as he separates the bags by their content.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Nope, you don’t get to know what was inside the bags XP XD_ **


	10. Be My Friend!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinnie gets tired of being alone so he finds a friend

**_Jinnie gets tired of being alone so he finds a friend_ **

**_I have no clue what 3 rd POV I was doing but it doesn’t really matter now does it? XD _ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_I don’t think I wrote this well even though it’s one of the many prompts I thought up_ **

**_Enjoy it if you can :)_ **

~~~~~~~~~~

Jinnie is not a shy little, not at all. He’s very energetic and loud and sassy. At least that’s what his friends at the little café he frequents all the time say. And sometimes Jinnie can see it and knows that’s why Seokjin always leaves things out for him to play with so he doesn’t leave his room.

Usually when Jin feels small during the day he’ll go to the little café that’s 30 minutes away from his house. But at times where Jin knows he’ll regress before he gets there, he makes sure his door is locked and lays toys and other things out for Jinnie. That doesn’t stop Jinnie from feeling lonely, though.

 **_And today is one of those days he has to stay in his room_ ** **_… but Jinnie is tired of being alone so he’s gonna make some friends today._ **

~~~

Jinnie can hear Big Jinnie’s friends, also his roommates, moving around the hall and down the stairs. From what he can tell, some of them are going to work except for Taehyung, Jungkook, and Jimin. At least that’s what he thinks because only Namjoon, Hoseok, and Yoongi have told him they were leaving and he can’t open the door to check.

“Big Jinnie ish meanie.” The little whines to his white bear plushie, Snowball, who’s sitting in his lap. Jinnie knows why his bigself doesn’t want him to leave but he also thinks it’s stupid because it makes them both sad.

“Jinnie nu wanna be sad any’mo.” The little mumbles, looking around the big empty room. Well, his plushie friends are scattered around the room but are mainly on the bed. The table Big Jinnie has filled with games and music Jinnie likes lies on the floor discarded. _‘The Lorax’_ is playing on TV but Jinnie isn’t paying attention to it anymore. It’s not fun to watch movies alone.

“Jinnie nu wanna be awone any’mo… so Jinnie’s gonna make fwiends.” Jinnie says the last part with determination as he sets Snowball on the floor gently. He didn’t want to hurt his friend.

Jinnie has seen his bigself lock and unlock the bedroom door plenty of times so it doesn’t take him long to open the door. As soon as he enters the hall, he can hear the sounds of a video game and laughter coming from downstairs.

“You suck, Tae!”

“Shut up, you cheater!”

“TaeTae and Kookie?” Jinnie mumbles, rushing downstairs to the living room. He’s greeted with the sight Jimin sitting on the couch watching Taehyung and Jungkook play a game. It’s not Mario Kart so the little doesn’t care.

The little marches over to Jimin, successfully earning the man’s surprised attention.

“Hyung? What are you wearing?” Jimin asks, looking Jinnie up and down. Jinnie frowns and looks down at his baby blue hoodie, that hid his matching short because of how big it is, and socks.

“Bwue! Minnie nu wike?” Jinnie asks, cocking his head to the side. It’s not that Jinnie cares whether the older likes it, he just wants to know.

“O-Of course I do, it’s cute. I was just surprised.” Jimin answers quickly, glaring at Jungkook and Taehyung who had the nerve to giggle. Jinnie doesn’t seem to notice though.

“Tank chu. Minnie be Jinnie’s fwiend?” The little asks, staring at Jimin with hopeful eyes.

Jimin knows what this is… he knows exactly what mindset his hyung is in and it takes all of him not to start squealing and hugging the boy to death so instead he smiles and pulls Jinnie into his lap.

“Of course Minnie will, Jinnie. Jinnie’s too cute for me to say no.” Jimin states, pressing a kiss to the little’s cheek. Jinnie squeals as he turns around in Jimin’s hold to hug his hyung.

“Tank chu, Minnie! Jinnie give chu kiss!” The little exclaims before pressing a quick chaste kiss to Jimin's lips. The kiss is so quick Jimin almost wants to find a way to get another kiss but he doesn’t. He just smiles instead.

“Thank you, Jinnie.”

Jinnie beams at the man before turning around to convince Jungkook and Taehyung this time but they beat him to it.

“We’ll definitely be your friend!” Jungkook blurts out while Taehyung nods his head eagerly. This was a new side to their hyung that they’d never seen before and they’d be stupid not to be involved in something so cute. The two boys earn giggles from the little before he runs over to kiss them both on the cheek.

“How come Minnie’s was on the lips and ours were on the cheek?” Taehyung childishly whines as he pulls the little into his lap.

“Minnie call Jinnie cute bu’ TaeTae and Kookie didn’.” Jinnie reasons, sticking his tongue out at the boys before giggling. Jimin snickers, earning glares from his dongsaengs.

“If we play a game with you, will you give us a kiss on the lips too?” Jungkook asks curiously, glancing at the game they’d long forgotten.

“Yesh! Bu’ has be Mawio Kawt.” Jinnie answers, squealing when Jungkook moves him into his lap.

“Anything for our baby.” Taehyung says cheerily as he switches the games out.

Jimin watches the three with a smile on his face. He has so many questions like “How long has Jin hyung been hiding this side of him” and “Can I be your caregiver” but he’ll save those questions for another time. Right now, he wants and needs to spend time with Jinnie.


	11. The New Norm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Namumu**
> 
>  
> 
> I’ve just been on a binge of reading your book and squealing from utter cuteness! is there a possibility I could request a fic from the group Super Junior? Little Donghae and CG Eunhyuk  
> Mostly about Dongha’s secretive love for regression. Eunhyuk isn’t quite caught on with the new habit of Donghaes. (Like a “new CG” scenario) I sort of see this with a comedic feel?? But I’m not the writer thanks for even taking this into considerationnnnn *kisses*

**_Lemme say, first and foremost, any ooc-ness (Out-of-Character-ness) I must apologize for, for I had to dive head first into Super Junior and learn personalities so bear with me_ ** **_:)_ **

**_I used Haru as a nickname_ ** **_… don’t kill me please ^_^’_ **

**_In the mist of writing I got caught up in wanting to swap between saying Eunhyuk and Hyuk Jae but I didn’t XD_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eunhyuk always wondered why his roommate would sometimes hole himself up in his room when they were both home. They talked, obviously since they were the best friends, but when the older would ask why the younger was always in his room Donghae would avoid the question.

 _“I’m just sleeping, hyung. What else would I do on my day off?”_ That’s what he’d say but Eunhyuk knew better.

And sometimes at night, the elder would hear the voices of cartoon characters filtering out of his dongsaeng’s room as he passes by to get to the kitchen. Eunhyuk never asked about it. So today… coming home early and seeing Donghae, his dongsaeng, asleep on the couch with a pacifier in his mouth and a bear plushie hugged to his chest caught him by surprise. To add to his shock, his dongsaeng is wearing overalls and a t-shirt, not something he sees every day.

“W-Why… What is he… Why does he look so adorable?” Eunhyuk finally mumbles, eyes wide as he stares down at the younger man. When Eunhyuk finally manages to drag his eyes away from Donghae, he notices the discarded crayons and coloring book on the floor.

Deciding that cleaning would be better than just staring, Eunhyuk puts the crayons back in the box and places both the box and book on the coffee table.

“Now what?” Eunhyuk mumbles, standing back up and scanning the living room. His eyes flicker back over to Donghae whose eyes are wide open as he stares back, his pacifier now having dropped from his mouth.

“Hey, Donghae-ah. You okay? You look like you’re about to cry?” Eunhyuk says softly, not really sure how to approach this situation. He doesn’t want to ask “Why are you acting like a kid?” because that seems incredibly insensitive at this moment.

“I could ask you the same, hyung. You look like you’ve seen a ghost. I hope you haven’t.” Donghae reflects quietly, hugging the plushie even closer to his chest as he sits up slowly.

Eunhyuk somehow finds it in himself to chuckle at his dongsaeng’s mention of ghosts. He certainly had received a shock but not from a ghost.

“You gave me a shock, suddenly seeing you while I wasn’t paying attention… So, my dear dongsaeng… would you like to explain this situation or should I look it up myself and ask you questions later?” Eunhyuk asks hesitantly, shifting side to side as he watches the younger man’s expression change into one more focused and away; and Eunhyuk silently wonders what’s going on inside his head.

“You ask me questions, hyung.” Donghae answers before abruptly standing up, grabbing his child items and racing to his room.

“Well that was… unexpected.” Eunhyuk mumbles before collapsing on the couch, pulling out his phone moments later.

~~

Eunhyuk did his research, a ton of it. A Google search lead him to multiple sites, Tumblr included, and he found out a lot of things about his roommate’s situation and what it’s called. Littlespace.

_‘ **Littlespace**  is a mindset in which an adult relaxes into a state of carefree, responsibility-free safety. It may be a developed time in which an adult relives childhood memories, scenarios, or desires that were  **unachievable**  in their adolescence. An adult in  **littlespace**  may involve another adult referred to as a  **caregiver** , engage in activities viewed as childish, and some may even participate in adult sexual interaction during their time in littlespace. While in littlespace, the adult is usually, but not always, referred to as an adult baby, little, or middle. A standard that all people interacting and involved in this type of scene is that they are all of legal adult age.’_

is what one site said but the part Eunhyuk was most interest is the role of a caregiver. It doesn’t appear that Donghae has a caregiver… so would the younger allow him to take care of him? Eunhyuk hopes so; he really wants to help his friend… and crush.

~~

Eunhyuk decided that feeding the younger before asking the question would work out better. No one can think well on an empty stomach and he had no idea whether Donghae had eaten at all before he got home; so he ordered his dongsaeng’s favorite. When it arrives, Eunhyuk drops it off on the kitchen table before happily walking to Donghae’s room.

“Donghae-ah, pizza’s here. Come eat, please.” Eunhyuk calls out, knocking on the door.

“Coming!” Is the immediate reply, making Eunhyuk smile. At least it won’t be that awkward at the table.

The elder steps back as Donghae’s bedroom door swings open and the younger steps out in a hoodie and shorts, contrasting what he’d worn earlier yet still adorable.

“You’re staring, hyung.” Donghae points out shyly as he heads towards the kitchen. Eunhyuk blinks, his face heating up as he realizes he was indeed staring.

“Yeah, I just couldn’t stop staring at your adorableness.” Eunhyuk coos, smiling as he sidles up to the younger’s side. Donghae rolls his eyes and mumbles something about his hyung being silly but Eunhyuk pays it no mind.

~~

“So I have two questions for you, Haru.” Eunhyuk announces suddenly after finishing his pizza slices. Donghae pauses, swallows, and then nods, his eyes glued to his food.

“One, can I be your caregiver? Really, I won’t take no for an answer.” Eunhyuk asks, easily admitting that last bit to enforce his seriousness. Donghae’s eyebrows shoot up at this before the younger’s eyes light up as he grins.

“You want to be my caregiver? You don’t find this the least bit odd, hyung?” Donghae questions, his grin melting into a shy smile. Upon noticing this, Eunhyuk gives the boy a reassuring smile while reaching out to hold one of his hands.

“It’s unique, like you. And I care about you a lot, Dong, so of course, I’d want to be your caregiver.” Eunhyuk replies, squeezing the younger’s hand. Donghae grins again before remembering the older man’s earlier statement.

“What’s your second question, hyung?” Donghae asks, tilting his head curiously. At the reminder, Eunhyuk grins.

“That one… Will you be my boyfriend? I won’t take no for an answer for that either.” The elder smirks at the younger’s surprised expression.

“Hyung! Are you being serious right now? You’d force me to be your boyfriend?” Donghae inquires with a falsely angry tone, one that Eunhyuk recognizes immediately. The elder releases the other boy’s hand to squash his cheeks together.

“Of course I would because you’re just too cute to resist.” Eunhyuk coos, earning a blush from the younger boy.

“Hyungie ish siwwy.” Donghae mumbles, reaching up to touch his hyung’s hands. Eunhyuk raises his eyebrows at the speech, coming to the quick conclusion that the younger is slipping into his headspace.

“So does Haru agree to be my little and boyfriend?” The soon-to-be caregiver asks quietly, no longer squishing the younger’s cheeks but still keeping his hands on his face.

“Yesh!” Donghae squeals as he nods his head sharply. Eunhyuk grins back, making the little giggle.

“Daddy ish siwwy.”

“Only for his baby boy.” The words seemed foreign yet natural at the same time to Eunhyuk and he liked that.

~~~

**_Gimme a bweak about his little name XD_ **

~~~

**_Eunhyuk still wasn’t used to this. Wasn’t used to seeing his dongsaeng and roommate with a pacifier in his mouth sitting in the living room watching some cartoon for the second time in a week. But it’s just too cute to be caught up on._ **

“Daddy!” Ongie squeals and runs to Eunhyuk when he finally notices the man standing back from the couch. Eunhyuk engulfs the little, picking him up and twirling him around a little.

“Hello, baby. Did you behave while I was gone?” Eunhyuk asks, slowly guiding them to the kitchen.

“Yesh… No!” Ongie answers, squirming out of his daddy’s arms before blocking the kitchen entrance with his body. Eunhyuk narrows his eyes at the little who grins at him.

“What did you do, Ongie?” The caregiver asks, stalking over to the boy. Ongie chuckles nervously before running and dodging Eunhyuk to make it to his room. Eunhyuk sighs as he enters the kitchen and sees the scattered mess of flour, water, and eggs all over.

“Lee Donghae!”


	12. Be My Friend! Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **chochun2**
> 
> _This is so cute. Can you make another one with other 3 boys when they return from work? I want to see little jin interaction with other 3._

They left the maknae line alone. Three chaotic young men left alone while the eldest slept in. They expected to come back to a mess. But what they didn’t expect to come home to was a lot of yelling and plushies. Plushies were strewn everywhere from the front door to wherever else inside the house. They also didn’t expect to see the eldest and the maknaes to be in the flour-covered kitchen, covered in flour themselves.

“Jinnie nu take baf! Nu wanna!” Jinnie (?) exclaims, running around the kitchen away from Jimin while Jungkook and Taehyung stand on the sidelines, watching with grins on their faces. No one notices the three rappers standing near the kitchen doorway… until Jinnie attempts to run out of the kitchen.

“Can’ catch Jinnie!” Jinnie squeals as he turns to run out of the kitchen but freezes upon seeing Namjoon, Hoseok, and Yoongi staring at him with wide eyes. This causes the others in the room to finally notice their audience.

“Uh oh.” Jungkook mumbles as Jinnie looks around at everyone.

“Wha uh oh Kookie?” Jinnie asks quietly, playing with the sleeve of his hoodie which is now ruined by their pancake failure.

“We made a mess that we need to clean while the hyungs are frozen. If Jinnie doesn’t want to clean up, he’ll let Jiminie bathe him.”  Taehyung says quickly, the only one whose brain is working.

There’s one thing that JInnie hates more than bathing and that’s cleaning.

“Jinnie take baf!” The little exclaims, grabbing Jimin’s hand.

“Then let’s go wash up, baby.” Jimin says quickly as he picks Jinnie up bridal style and manages to shoulder through the men still standing frozen. It isn’t until Jinnie and Jimin make it to the bathroom that the three men snap out of their daze and process what’s happened.

“Yoongi hyung, you owe us both 20 dollars and a meal. Hand over the twenty.” Namjoon states, holding his hand out. Yoongi rolls his eyes, glaring at the younger.

“I don’t have my wallet.” The eldest retorts, earning a huff from the youngest rapper.

“Wait, you three knew?” Jungkook asks, putting his hands on his hips.

“We didn’t know for sure but we saw the signs… Well, I did and pointed it out to these two hyungs.” Namjoon explains, pointing at the two men behind him.

“And how did you know about littlespace, hyung?” Taehyung asks, smirking. Namjoon blushes and rubs his nape.

“That’s none of your business. Clean up the kitchen while I order some pizza.” Namjoon barks out as he walks away.

“His name is Jinnie?” Hoseok asks as he aids the maknaes in cleaning up.

“Yep and he’s got a ton of plushies as you can see.” Jungkook answers, referring to the many plushies just outside of the kitchen.

“His age?”

“Dunno. 3 to 5 maybe. Definitely not older than 7.” Taehyung answers this time. The youngest glances over at the eldest that’s been silently standing in the doorway this entire time.

“You’ve been awfully quiet, Yoongi hyung. What are you thinking about?” The youngest asks, wiping up the last of the flour from the counter.

“Trying to figure out how much money I’ll lose from spoiling little Jinnie… I’ll go broke but I don’t care.”

~~~~~~

By the time the pizzas arrive, Jimin has brought a onesie-covered Jinnie to the living room to watch cartoons; all three maknaes finally clean as well. Everyone one has gathered in the living room - Namjoon, Yoongi and Jungkook taking up the couch, Hoseok lying out on the sofa, and Taehyung, Jimin, and Jinnie sitting on the floor together.

When Namjoon disappeared to pay for the pizza, Hoseok slides off the sofa and crawls over to Jinnie who’s completely focused on Paw Patrol.

“Ne, Jinnie?” The elder whispers, a soft smile on his face.

“Hm?” The little hums, his eyes never leaving the screen.

“Wanna be Hobi, Joonie, and Yoonie’s new friend?”

Jinnie’s eyes widen and he turns his head to look at the brunette-haired man who’s grinning at him.

“Weally?” Jinnie squeals as he hops into Hoseok’s lap.

“Yes, really. We want to be your friend. Do you want to be ours?” Hoseok replies, watching the excited little start to bounce in his lap.

“Yesh!” The little exclaims, giving the man a hug that the elder returns wholeheartedly.

“Alright let’s eat!” Namjoon exclaims as he walks through the living room to the kitchen. Jinnie jumps up immediately and almost falls over trying to get to his feet, but once he does he dashes to the kitchen, bumping into Namjoon once there.

“Woah, slow down, little one. No need to run.” Namjoon says as he sets the pizza down on the table.

“Sowwy, Joonie.” Jinnie says quietly as he shuffles over to the table to sit down. The others have finally started to trickle in so Namjoon quickly takes the seat right next to the little.

“It’s okay, baby.” Namjoon hums, pressing a kiss to the little’s head which earns him a giggle.

“Joon hyung is so unfair. I wanted to sit next to Jinnie.” Taehyung whines as he sits in one of the seats across from Jinnie and Namjoon; specifically, the one right across from the little. Jungkook sits right next to him in the seat in front of Namjoon, leaving Yoongi and Hoseok to sit at the ends of the table and Jimin to sit in the small space between Yoongi and Taehyung.

“First come, first serve. Now shush and eat.” Namjoon retorts, smiling at the younger. Taehyung groans and mumbles something under his breath, something that Jungkook laughs at, but takes a pizza slice from one of the many pizza boxes. Everyone follows suit after, even Jinnie who upon questioning, insists that he’s a big boy that can eat big boy food.

**_He still makes a mess on himself regardless and has to take a second and final bath afterwards._ **

~~~

After an eventful hour of chasing Jinnie around the house and bribing him to go to bed, the six new caregivers collapse in the living room to decide what to do from now on.

“We have to talk to him about it tomorrow.” Namjoon sighs, vocalizing what’s on everyone’s minds at the moment. Everyone hums in agreement, too tired to add much else.

“I wonder… if he was lonely.” Jimin mumbles aloud, more of a thought than a comment but he’s still heard.

“Why do you think that?” Hoseok inquires, looking up at the younger from his position on the floor.

“He stormed in here and demanded that I be his friend and I could see the hope and fear in his eyes when he asked… He was so happy when we agreed and even happier when Kookie and Tae said they’d be his friends too… It just makes me wonder is all.” Jimin explains, looking up at the bare ceiling. The others hum at the younger’s observation.

“Well he won’t be lonely anymore, that’s for sure.” Jungkook states softly and even if no one says anything; they all agree with their maknae. Jinnie nor Jin would be alone anymore.


	13. Take Care of Me

**_All of Hoseok’s friends know that he can keep a secret. They always come to him when they need to get something off their chest. But what they didn’t know was that Hoseok had a secret of his own. It’s not that Hoseok didn’t trust his friends with the secret; he just didn’t think it was necessary to drag them into it. Hoseok’s a little; a person that relaxes into a state of carefree, responsibility-free safety – basically having the mindset of a child and acting like one. For some it’s to relieve stress, for others it could be that they just enjoy being babied._ **

**_The man slipped into the headspace whenever he was absolutely alone; no one in the house to see him in his vulnerable state. That added onto why Hoseok wouldn’t tell his friends. He found it a bit embarrassing to try to explain as well. But if you were to ask Hoseok why he really wouldn’t tell his friends, he’d say it’s because he could take care of himself just fine. Hoseok wholeheartedly believed that Seokie could take care of himself. Hoseok always took precautions to keep Seokie entertained and admittedly the little is easy to entertain, especially with a movie. Hoseok really thought he could handle Seokie alone._ **

**_Seokie doesn’t think so at all. Seokie wants to be taken care of by his hyungs but he doesn’t know how to make it happen. Maybe he could ask one of his hyungs_ ** **_…_ **

~~~~~~

Today was like any other day for the boys; those that had work begrudgingly walked out into the morning’s coldness and the others that didn’t got to stay in their warm beds. Hoseok the only one that got to stay home because it’s his day off. And Seokie wants to play.

“Wets go eat, Mang.” The little cheerfully whispers to his plushie before rolling out of bed, Mang tucked securely in his arm. Seokie looks down at his boring pajamas and gasps.

“Seokie hash put cute cwothes fwirst.” The little mumbles before setting Mang down on his bed. Shuffling over to the closet, Seokie reaches to the back of the closet for his clothes box; it’s where Big Hoseok puts all of Seokie’s clothes. The little didn’t have a lot, just enough to keep the little satisfied and suspicion to a minimum.

Seokie ends up putting on his usual outfit –

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s one of Seokie’s favorite out of the few he has.

“Now we eats!” The little squeals, grabbing Mang and running out of his bedroom after struggling with the door lock.

~~~

Admittedly, Seokie struggled with making a bowl of cereal, Lucky Charms, but it was worth it for the marshmallows. Seokie was so preoccupied with eating his cereal he almost didn’t notice someone walk into the kitchen.

“Morning.” Namjoon groans, running a hand through his bedhead. Seokie gasped, eyes wide as he watched Namjoon make himself a cup of coffee.

“Morning, Joonie.” Seokie says quietly, unable to look at the white-haired boy. Namjoon sighs, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Cute.” The man hums, ruffling Seokie’s hair on his way out of the kitchen. Seokie watched the other go, eyes wide and mouth agape. Had Namjoon really not noticed Seokie? Could Seokie talk to Joonie hyung?

“Mang! Joonie hyung ish so nice!” The little exclaims to his friend. Of course, Mang tells Seokie that he should talk to his hyung.

“You ish wight, Mang. Will you come wit’ Seokie?”

Of course, Mang agrees and the little squeals as he abandons his soggy cereal to chase after Namjoon. The little toddles down to Namjoon’s room where quiet music is escaping from the cracked door. Seokie quietly pushes the door open to see Namjoon sitting at his computer desk, sipping his coffee while fiddling with his computer.

“Joonie hyung!” Seokie exclaims, making the white-haired boy aware of his presence. Namjoon turns to face the other boy, now more awake than before. He takes in the man’s childish appearance as the boy finally bounds over to him.

“Yes, Hobi?” The man asks, raising an eyebrow as the other boy hugs the Mang plushie to his chest. Of course, Namjoon is curious as to why his hyung is acting weird but it’s too cute for him to question him about it. Not when it seems the like brunet has something to tell him.

“I don’ wanna be awone no more. Wan’ hyungies to take care of Seokie. Bu’ Hoseok nu wan’ that.” Seokie pouts and Namjoon frowns at the boy’s words, despite how confusing they seemed.

“Why doesn’t he want that, Seokie?” Namjoon inquires, pulling Seokie onto his lap.

“Hoseok nu wan’ Seokie to bother hyungs. He tinks Seokie ish too much fo’ dem.” Seokie’s pout deepens and all Namjoon wants is to make it go away.

“But Seokie is so cute and adorable, even if you were a handful, hyungs would still want to take care of you. Seokie would never be a bother.” Namjoon states, rubbing the little’s tummy; Seokie squirms and giggles and Namjoon decides that he wants to hear that sound for the rest of his days.

“Weally? Hyungies take care of Seokie?” The little gives Namjoon the most hope-filled look the man has ever seen and he practically melts under the little’s gaze.

“Of course, we’ll take care of you. We’ll take care of Seokie and Hoseok from now on.” The white-haired boy assures the little who hugs him in response.

“Tank you, Joonie hyung!”

“Of course, baby.”

Now Namjoon just needed to figure out how to explain this to the rest… or he could watch a movie with Seokie until the rest get back.


	14. Daddy's Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~More Super Junior~

Leeteuk does not have nightmares often. When he does, it’s usually because he fell asleep alone. His boyfriend Kangin does everything in his power to prevent that from happening, with the aid of their friends, of course. **_But some nights just can’t be helped._**

~~~~~~

Today is like any other day where Kangin had to leave for work, a shift that went from morning to night, and he made sure someone could look after Leeteuk just in case he slipped into his headspace. It’s not that Kangin didn’t trust leaving his boyfriend alone when he was big, he just needed the extra reassurance Leeteuk would be okay until he got home. Today, Shindong, Eunhyuk, and Yesung looked after their eldest hyung for as long as they could. But Shindong and Yesung had to leave early in the afternoon for work and now at 9 pm, an hour before Kangin would be home, Eunhyuk had to leave to pick up Donghae.

“Try not to fall asleep before Kangin hyung gets home,” Eunhyuk calls out as he opens the front door and pauses to see if he gets a response.

“I won’t.” Leeteuk retorts petulantly, narrowing his eyes at his dongsaeng. Eunhyuk snickers as he waves goodbye and finally steps out the door, quietly closing it behind him. With the younger gone, Leeteuk is left alone to watch the remainder of _Peter Rabbit_.

As exciting as the movie is, a full stomach and a warm blanket makes Leeteuk a sleepy boy… Makes Teukkie sleepy.

“Nu fall asweep.” The little grumbles, sitting up straight. He promised his daddy he would never ever fall asleep by himself…

“Bu’ Teukkie ish sweepy.” Teukkie whines, flopping back over onto his side. The little blankly stares at the screen, eyes drooping before he remembers his daddy would praise him if he found Teukkie still awake.

“Teukkie be Daddy’s good boy.” The little states, sitting up again and widening his eyes.

“Nu sweeps.”

.

.

.

Teukkie really did try to stay awake but eventually he closed his drowsy eyes and was unable to open them again. 30 minutes before Kangin would be home.

~~

Kangin knew something was wrong when he found their apartment door unlocked. A sense of dread filled him as he steps into their mostly-quiet apartment, void of the sounds of the TV yet filled with whimpers of a certain little.

Kangin sighs as he runs to the kitchen, not allowing his eyes to wander to the living room where his baby is suffering. The caregiver sets about to pouring milk in Teukkie’s favorite bottle and warming it up.

As soon as Kangin walks into the living room, Teukkie jolts up on the couch, tears streaming down his face as he begins to wail.

“Daddy!”

Kangin scoops Teukkie up and the little buries his face in the man’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, angel. Daddy’s here,” Kangin mumbles as he bounces the little on his walk to their bedroom, “He has your baba.” Teukkie whimpers at the mention of his bottle but he still doesn’t lift his head. Not until his daddy turns on his colorful nightlight as soon as they enter the room. The familiar and mesmerizing colors help take the little’s mind off the nightmare just a little.

“There’s my little angel,” Kangin coos as he sits down in the rocking chair in the little’s reading corner, “Ready for baba now?” Kangin brings the warm bottle up to Teukkie’s face for the little to see and the little sniffles and nods. Kangin smiles at his baby before shifting the little around so his back is pressed against the caregiver’s chest.

“Here ya go, bub.” Kangin places the bottle in the little’s hands who eagerly drinks from it. Kangin rubs his little’s tummy as he begins to rock the chair back and forth. It doesn’t take long for the little to fall back asleep with a warm belly and the comforting touches of his Daddy.

Kangin chuckles when the bottle slips from the little’s hands as Teukkie’s head lulls to the side. The caregiver hums as he sets the bottle aside and carefully stands up with his sleeping angel. He puts the little into bed and climbs in beside him just as carefully, hugging the boy to his chest.

“My precious angel.” The man hums, pressing a kiss to Teukkie’s temple before falling asleep soon after.


	15. Take Care of Me Pt. 2

By the time everyone had come home from work, Namjoon and Seokie were cuddled up in the man’s bed, sleeping soundly. Completely unbothered by the noise coming from beyond the bedroom door. The pair didn’t even stir when Taehyung walking in unannounced to inform them it was time to eat.

“Namjoon hyu– Woah… This is… so cute.” The younger coos as he pulls out his phone to take a picture of the pair. Hoseok burying his face into Namjoon’s chest while they slept soundly was a perfect photo opportunity to the second youngest. Unfortunately…

His flash was on.

Namjoon sat up with a groan, Seokie whining at the movement as Taehyung watches the two with interest.

“What do you want, Tae? Send me that picture later, please.” Namjoon mumbles, brushing Seokie’s bangs out of his face as the little slowly opens his eyes.

“It’s time to eat.” Taehyung answers just as Jungkook pops his head into the room to ask, “Is Hobi hyung in here?”

Before Namjoon can open his mouth, Seokie sits up with a frown and yells, “Nu! Ish Seokie an’ Joonie hyung!” before flopping back down on the bed, pouting. It’s quiet in the room as Namjoon stifles a laugh at Taehyung and Jungkook’s shocked faces.

“He’s a little!” Taehyung squeals, running over to the bed and almost collapsing on top of the little as he kneels next to the bed.

“So you know what this is?” Namjoon inquires as Jimin runs into the room, almost knocking Jungkook over, eyes wide as he exclaims, “Who’s a little?”

“Hobi,” Taehyung says at the same time Seokie exclaims, “Seokie!”

The men coo at the little who blushes and whines before hiding his face in Namjoon’s chest.

“Well since you and Jimin seem to know what’s up, you can explain it to the eldest hyungs.”

“Explain what?” Jin asks as he comes to a halt behind Jungkook and Jimin. Everyone but the oldest screams, Seokie included before the little laughs at Jin’s annoyed face.

“Hi, Jinnie hyungie!” Seokie grins at the eldest hyung who grins back.

“Hi, baby!” The eldest hyung greets and Seokie giggles in response while everyone gapes at the elder.

“You knew, hyung?” Jungkook asks and Seokjin shakes his head.

“He didn’t tell me about him being a little. I clean up your rooms while all of you are gone, ya know? So I accidentally found Seokie’s stuff.” The eldest explains with a shrug.

“But you know what a little is?” Taehyung inquires and Seokjin smirks.

“He’s not the only little that lives here. Anyways! Let’s eat!” The eldest quickly walks after that leaving all 5 boys stunned; well Seokie was stunned and excited about possibly having a little friend.

~

The boys ate, all of them watching Seokie fondly as Namjoon helped feed him noodles. Of course, Taehyung had asked who the other little was but Seokjin remained tight-lipped. Seokie, however, noticed the longing look in his Yoonie hyung’s eyes but didn’t draw attention to the man. Instead, he insisted that he cuddle with the blue-haired boy on the couch when they moved to the living room to watch a movie. Of course, Yoongi had obliged the little, obviously happy that the little wanted to cuddle with him out of everyone else.

About half an hour into _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ – something Seokie insisted could be watched any time of year – both Yoongi and Seokie had fallen asleep without the others noticing. Of course, they noticed once the movie was over and the quiet snores could finally be heard.

“Namjoon, carry Seokie to his room and I’ll take Yoongi,” Seokjin ordered and that was the plan until Seokie sleepily began to whine about being separated from Yoonie. So in the end, Yoongi got placed into the little’s bed which satisfied him enough for the little to fall back asleep.

Namjoon and Seokjin stood outside the little’s bedroom for a moment just to watch the adorable sight before Namjoon breaks the silence.

“It’s Yoongi hyung, isn’t it?” The younger questions and the eldest looks at the taller, expressionless.

“Only time will tell.” The eldest responds before walking away. It wasn’t his place to say anything. Not at all.


	16. I'm Sorry Baby

“Joon hyung!”

_Silence._

“Joonie!”

_More silence._

Jungkook would’ve thought the reaction – or lack thereof – was odd if not for the fight the couple had had that morning. It was a stupid fight about Jungkook working until night, leaving Namjoon alone all day; a fight they’d had before. To make things worse, Jungkook is pretty sure Namjoon slipped into his headspace as soon as he left which is not something that happened normally. At least not right after Jungkook leaves. Namu comes out for a little while before Namjoon is stable enough to leave his headspace which usually happens before Jungkook gets home. The elder would usually approach him as soon as the younger got back and they’d make up… but Namjoon is nowhere in sight and Jungkook is worried now.

Venturing further into the apartment to their bedroom, Jungkook finds it empty of Namjoon but the little’s clothes are strewn everywhere.

“Oh boy. Clean up duty.” The man mumbles, glancing around the room.

_“Dun’ wanna.”_

Jungkook glances down the hall to the little’s playroom, where _his_ voice came from.

_“Dun’ wanna tell Daddy sowwy. Daddy meanie.”_

Jungkook creeps down the hall to the playroom door and quietly tests the knob, finding that the door is not locked. Peeping through the crack in the door, the caregiver can see that Namu is sat in the middle of the floor, surrounded by his many plushies while his biggest Ryan plushie sat in his lap. That’s who he’s talking to.

“He still a meanie. Weft Namu awone when he was sad. Make Namu sadder.” The little mumbles to the lion. Jungkook can’t see the boy’s face clearly but he’s sure he’s frowning. And Jungkook hates when his baby frowns and when he’s sad. Jungkook had to have been extremely sleepy this morning not to notice his bay was feeling down while they were fighting.

“I fucked up big time.” The caregiver mutters to himself as he backs away from the door. There’s only one way to fix this.

~~~~

“Namu baby! Come into the living room, please! Your mean Daddy has an apology gift for you, my precious baby!” Jungkook calls from his spot in front of the couch, where he can see down the hall. He hopes that the little will come out of the playroom. It’s a moment before the playroom door opens up and Namu pokes his head out; at the sight of the boy, Jungkook lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding but at the same time his heart aches at the sight of his baby’s tear-stained face.

“Wha ish it?”

“Come and see, baby.” Jungkook almost begs as his heart aches at his baby’s reluctance. Namu must be really upset with him.

“Supwise?” Namu asks, stepping out into the hall, the little’s eyes twinkling and Jungkook sees that as a good sign – a sign of hope.

“Yeah, it’s a surprise for you, baby boy. My special little boy.” Expensive too but that didn’t matter, never would if his baby would forgive him.

Namu creeps down the hall, hands stuffed into the pockets of his overalls. The little comes to a stop behind the couch, eyes growing wide as he can finally see the full living room. All the drawings he’d ever made were taped all over the walls, there’s a giant Ryan plushie propped up against the TV stand – it’s the biggest Ryan he’s ever seen! Spread out on the coffee table is an assortment of Namu’s favorite foods and drink, _Super Monsters_ is waiting to be played, and a Ryan-themed blanket is splayed out on the couch.

“Forgive me, baby? I know I’ve been bad to you but I’ll do better starting tonight. I even quit my side job so I don’t have to leave you every day anymore.”

Namu’s eyes widen impossibly wider at his daddy’s admission. He’d gone so far… for Namu?

“Baby?”

Namu rushes around the couch and pulls the caregiver into a hug.

“Namu forgib you, Daddy.” The little giggles, squeezing the tall boy. Jungkook nearly collapses as relief floods through him. His baby forgives him, he could die happily now.

“Thank you so so so so so much, baby. You’re too kind. Too good for a bad daddy like me.”

“Daddy ish bad,” Namu confirms and Jungkook’s heart drops, “Bu’ ish my bad daddy. Namu wubs Daddy wots.” The little finishes with a kiss to the caregiver’s cheek and Jungkook swears up and down that he’s been blessed with an angel.

“Let’s have some fun now, okay?” Jungkook says, pulling the little over to the couch.

“Otay.” Namu chirps as the pair curl up under the blanket. Jungkook happily feeds his baby snacks and watches episode after episode of _Super Monsters_. His baby is happy, so he’s extremely happy.


	17. Take Care of Me Pt. 3

**_This will be the last ‘Take Care of Me’_ **

**_I SWEAR_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To everyone’s pleasant surprise, Seokie woke up in his headspace. But to their displeasure, everyone had to go to work this morning except Yoongi and, of course, Seokie. Seokie decided to take advantage of this to make a new friend.

“Bye, Seokie! Don’t tire out grandpa while we’re gone!” Taehyung calls out as he closes the door behind himself, barely catching a glimpse of Yoongi’s irritated expression.

“Brat.” The elder grumbles and Seokie giggles. Yoongi turns his attention to the little and smiles.

“So what does baby want to do today, hm?” He asks and Seokie giggles again.

“Wan pway wit Yoonie!” The little squeals and Yoongi laughs.

“What do you want to play with Yoonie hyung?” The elder asks, ruffling Seokie’s hair. The little pouts.

“Not wit hyungie. Wan pway wit wittle Yoonie.” The little huffs and Yoongi’s eyes widen in surprise. He stares at the little for a moment before he nervously chuckles.

“What are you talking about Seokie? Hyungie isn’t a little.” Yoongi replies and Seokie rolls his eyes.

“Jinnie hyungie says ish bad to wie. Seokie tell on chu fo’ wying!” Seokie says before running towards his room where he knows Hoseok’s phone is. Yoongi’s eyes widen before he takes off after the little.

“Dun tell Jinnie! Pease Seokie!” Yoongi exclaims and Seokie stops in his tracks, forcing the shorter little to crash into him which causes both of them to fall – Yoongi on top of Seokie’s back.

 _“Ow.”_ Both littles whine before Seokie giggles, turning over on to his stomach to look at little Yoongi.

“Hi, Yoonie.” Seokie greets the little who’s pouting.

“Nu Yoonie. ‘m Suga. An’ nu tell Jinnie hyungie pease.” Suga whimpers and Seokie takes mercy on his new found friend and hugs him.

“Seokie no tell Jinnie hyungie… if Suga pways wit Seokie.” Seokie says and Suga giggles.

“Otay bu Suga change befo’ pway,” Suga replies and Seokie nods, allowing the smaller boy to get up before following him to his room. Yoongi never let anyone inside his room and now Seokie knows why.

There’s a bounty of Kumamon and other character plushies scattered around the room, the little’s bed has pastel green blankets and sheets.

“Cute.” Seokie coos as he flops down on Suga’s bed. Suga blushes and quietly thanks the other little before shuffling over to his closet and pulling out a Kumamon onesie which earns a giggle from Seokie.

“Suga wuvs Kuma.” The brown-haired little giggles and Suga sticks his tongue out at the other boy.

“Suga change so Seokie nu wook.” The blue-haired boy huffs and Seokie responds by covering his eyes with his hands, a smile on his face.

“Seokie won’t. Seokie pwomise.”

Suga hums and sets about taking off his shirt and sweatpants which was harder than expected. That’s why he usually has Jinnie hyung help him but Suga can still be a big boy without his hyung. He can change himself. Luckily, the onesie is one that’s zipped up in the front which makes Suga’s task so much easier.

“Otay. Suga done.” Suga announces and Seokie moves his hands away and smiles at the other boy.

“Suga cute!”

“An' Seokie stinky.” Suga retorts, waving his hand in front of his nose. Seokie pouts and stands up from the bed.

“Nuh uh!”

“Yeah huh!” Suga steps closer to the other little.

“Nuh uh!” Seokie steps closer too.

“Yeah huh!” Suga steps closer and again which prompts Seokie to do the same.

“Nu!”

“Yesh!”

“Nu!”

“Did Seokie take baf?” Suga asks, standing face to face with Seokie now. The taller little deflates, now pouting instead of frowning.

“Nu.”

“Den chu stinky. Bu' Suga nu cares cause Seokie Suga’s fwiend.” Suga says with a grin, patting Seokie on the back. Seokie beams at the smaller little before pulling him into a hug.

“Suga Seokie’s fwiend too.”

Suga hugs Seokie back and the two hug for a minute before separating – well not completely, they lace their fingers together, smiling at each other.

“Wet’s go watch a movie.” Seokie states and Suga nods, allowing himself to be dragged to the living room and sat on the couch. Seokie picks up the TV remote and looks at it questioningly, clearly not having a clue how to work it.

“Seokie.”

Seokie turns to the other little who has his hand held out. Seokie gleefully hands the remote to the other boy and Suga skillfully turns on the TV and navigates to Netflix.

“Suga so cool,” Seokie mumbles, staring at the little in awe.

“Jinnie hyung teach me how.” Suga states proudly and Seokie hums before leaning his head on Suga’s shoulder and Suga in turns rests his head on top of Seokie’s. Suga decided on _The Emperor’s New Groove_ and surprisingly Seokie didn’t make a fuss, just went along with his friend.

It didn’t take long for the littles to fall asleep before the movie ended. The two ended up cuddling, splayed out on the couch with Suga on top of Seokie. Somehow, both littles managed to sleep until the others got home. The sight of the two surprising all but one hyung who knew from the start.

“I knew it was Yoongi hyung.” Taehyung whisper-yells and everyone rolls their eyes at the second youngest.

“Everyone, this is Suga,” Seokjin says quietly as he pulls out his phone and takes pictures after making sure his flash wasn’t on.

“So cute. Hyung, you’re so unfair for knowing all this time.” Jimin whines and Seokjin glares at the younger for being so loud.

“Shush, child. You know now and that means we all have to do our absolute best at taking care of and loving them. Understand?”

Everyone nods their heads and go about doing different things – Seokjin cooking dinner while the maknae line and Namjoon go about searching for things to buy the littles – sippy cups, toys, clothes – and doing extra research. They were going to spoil them and they were going to spoil them rotten.


	18. We're In Trouble

  * **_Namgi are switches_**
  * **_Yoongi is stressed out so Joon soothes him into his headspace_**
  * **_Suga whines for Namu to play with him so Joon has to drop into his headspace as well_**



~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Namjoon doesn’t know how he got so lucky to have Yoongi in his life, to have someone you have so much in common with. Namjoon got really lucky in unknowingly finding a switch like himself. Namjoon drops into his headspace often but he’s still capable of taking care of Yoongi who only slips into his headspace when he’s stressed out. The couple has set a rule, a guideline really, that they can never be little at the same time. That rule has been in place since they started dating and has never been broken..._

**_Till now._ **

~~~~~~~~~~

Namjoon could see it. Yoongi was stressing himself out. The man refused to leave his home studio which he hasn’t left for two straight days. Namu had to take care of himself for a whole day; tipping Namjoon’s breaking point.

Suga’s gotta play or Yoongi needs to sleep.

~~~

It took Namjoon almost an hour to find the master but as soon as he did, he rushed upstairs with his surprise for Yoongi. Setting the surprise aside and out of sight, Namjoon unlocks the door, not bothering to be quiet as he softly pushed the door open. The heavy smell of coffee and sweat concerned him the least as he finds Yoongi staring at his main computer monitor with wide emotionless eyes. Still wearing the same hoodie and sweatpants Namjoon last saw him in. Namjoon’s pretty sure if there wasn’t a joint bathroom connected to the room, the studio would reek of piss.

“Min Yoongi!” Namjoon calls out, placing his hands on his hips. Yoongi doesn’t even budge.

“Yoongi! I’m breaking up with you becau–” Namjoon snaps his mouth shut as soon as Yoongi’s head snaps towards him, wide eyes watering.

“What? Why? Wh-What’d I do? I’m sorry.”

Namjoon is quick to shush the older man, pulling him into a hug.

“I didn’t mean that; I just needed your attention. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t say that, asshole! You had me worried.”

“Well, you have **me** worried. You’ve been in here for two days. Namu thought you died.”

Yoongi gasps and looks up at the younger, “N-Namu? As in–”

“Yes, I dropped into my headspace and you neglected me. So, now you get the ultimate punishment.” Namjoon sighs, backing away from the older, towards the surprise waiting outside.

“You just say you weren’t leaving me!” Yoongi exclaims, close to crying. Namjoon chuckles as he picks up the huge Kumamon plushie, it almost covers his entire body up. It had been pricy but worth it.

“Ta-da. For adorable little Suga.”

Yoongi has one weakness and it’s–

“Kuma!” Suga squeals, running over and grabbing the giant plushie out of his boyfriend’s hands before hugging it to his chest. Namjoon smiles, happy his plan had worked immediately.

“C’mon, hun, you need a bath. Yoonie stinky.” Namjoon teases, picking the boy up and placing him on his hip. Suga laughs and chants “Baf time!” all the way to their bedroom bathroom. Namjoon chuckles and sets the blonde down on the counter to run the bath.

“Wan baf wit Namu! Namu fun!” Suga squeal, banging his legs against the counter. Namjoon chuckles.

“Sorry, baby, but Namu can’t play right now.”

“Ish jus baf. Namu need baf too.” Suga whines as he carefully climbs down from the counter. Namjoon sighs, picking up a bottle of bubble bath soap – Suga’s favorite, of course.

“Big Yoongi would get mad at me.”

“Onwy if he fin’ out. Pwease, Joonie.” Suga whines, wrapping his arms around the taller’s neck, pulling him into a back hug.

Namjoon sighs for possibly the fifth time in 10 minutes as he pours the bubble solution in and watches them form…

“Otay bu nu make mess.” Namu sighs, poking Suga’s cheek. The blonde little smiles and cheers, almost falling into the bath in the process.

“Namu get towels while Suga take baf.” The pink-haired boy says as he stands up to his full height.

“Otay.”

~~~

Namu tried to be the bigger little, he really did but he just couldn’t help it. Suga brought out the littlest of him. So, it goes without saying that the bath became a splash war, a majority of the water ended up on the floor. The littles had to be very careful getting out.

Them getting dressed ended up with tons of clothes on the floor but at least they got dressed properly.

The boys went from coloring to hand-painting to watching cartoon movies – effectively getting paint on themselves and the couch. They even managed to make a mess in the kitchen when Namu popped popcorn.

So much for no messes.

It goes without saying, Yoongi and Namjoon were in for a surprise when they woke up the next morning.

~~

_“Never again, Joon. Never again.”_

_“Maybe.”_


	19. How'd You Know?

**_I have been craving some little!GOT7 and I finally got time to do this XD  
I’m so HAPPY!! Yet frustrated._ **

**_Markie would not make a good name for little him so I took a step backwards and used his birth name – Yi Eun_ **

**_And yes, I’m aware it sounds like unnie. I don’t care._ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark has a lot of secrets – both his own and his friends. An example of a secret of one of his friends – ******** still sleeps with his baby blanket. One of Mark’s secrets – he’s a little. Absolutely no one knows about little him because he makes sure to never expose himself in any way. He never slips when his six roommates are home and he stays locked in his room when he does. So, there’s no way that his friends could find out about it.

**_Right?_ **

~~~~~~

Mark’s work day was stressful, more stressful than usual. So stressful that the man almost dropped into his headspace before he walked out of the work building. Luckily, he walks to and from work so he had time to compose himself. It also gave him time to think about his roommate’s weird behavior.

None of them went to work today like they were supposed to – each of them creating excuses as to why they couldn’t go. Each more stupid than the last. Honestly, if they just wanted a day-off, they could’ve just told Mark that.

Mark rolls his eyes at that thought. He’s one to talk about telling the truth. He’s hiding a side of himself that doesn’t really need to be hidden, especially not from the people he trusts the most… well, two people have his absolute trust.

“I bet they’re all lazing about the house and eating take-out.” The blond-haired man jokes quietly, a coy smile on his face as the house appears into view.

When Mark opened the door, he almost immediately dropped into his headspace at what he saw. It’s definitely not something he expected his friends to do while he was gone.

There are plushies that definitely don’t belong to Eunnie strewn about everywhere – on the stairs, in front of the door, and towards the living room. There are stickers – large and small – of various characters and things all over the walls. Why? Mark has no clue but Eunnie loves them.

“Our baby’s home!” An excited squeal comes from upstairs and a startled Mark is soon greeted by a grinning Jackson. Mark narrows his eyes at the younger before raising an eyebrow.

“What’s with all the decorations, Jackson?” The elder asks and Jackson’s eyes widen for a moment before he seems to recover.

“You don’t like it, Eun?” Jackson asks with a curious head tilt and it’s Mark’s turn to stare at the younger with shock.

“I said not to push him, Jackson,” Jinyoung states, seemingly appearing from nowhere to smack the back of Jackson’s head. The black-haired boy groans, rubbing his head and pouting.

“I didn’t mean to. I’m just excited!”

The other two males roll their eyes at the black-haired boy’s excuse before Mark fully processes what the younger said.

“For what?” The eldest asks and his dongsaengs give him sly smiles.

“I think we’re ready to meet Eunnie, hyung. Wouldn’t you agree?” Jinyoung asks slyly and Mark can’t help but gape at the two. Why do they know about little him? Do all of them know about Eunnie?

“First, do all of you know about me?” Mark asks, crossing his arms. Jinyoung shoos Jackson away and the younger stalks off with a pout.

“Yes, we all know,” Jinyoung answers, crossing his arms as well.

“How?”

Jinyoung smiles at the question, “Jackson and Yugyeom are troublemakers and invaders of privacy. We all did our research though.”

Mark groans and plots his revenge on his dongsaengs. His room was off-limits and everyone knew this.

“Can you plot your revenge later? We wanna play with Eunnie.” Jinyoung huffs, walking over to his hyung. Mark raises an eyebrow as the younger hugs him.

“Who said I would drop into my headspace?” Mark sasses and Jinyoung chuckles before picking up a little white teddy bear with a red bowtie.

“Mr. Snowball did. He says he can’t wait to play with Eunnie.” Jinyoung says in a goofy and Mark cracks a grin as his resolve melts away.

“Can Eunnie hold Mista’ Snowball?” Eunnie asks, staring at the bear.

Jinyoung smiles, “Of course, baby. Mr. Snowball is your friend, after all.”

The little cheers as the teddy bear is placed into his hands, hugging it to his chest.

Jackson and Yugyeom comically poke their heads around the corner, both boys grinning.

“Eunnie! Come play with hyungs!” Jackson calls out and the little looks up and smiles at the man.

“Otay!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_I REFUSE TO DO A PART TWO  
I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE_ **


	20. Hide and Seek?

**_Jinnie and Suga play hide and seek with the guys but the guys don’t know that_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~

_Admittedly, Jinnie is the mischievous little. Suga is just the little brother that follows what his big brother does. Suga copies everything Jinnie does and the older little adores him for that. If Jinnie fake cries, Suga fake cries; If Jinnie gets a snack, Suga wants the same one even if he really doesn’t like it. It tickles Jinnie to death to see Suga frown up while he’s eating._

**_So, it doesn’t take much convincing to get Suga to play whatever game Jinnie wants to play._ **

~~~~~~~

It’s just another warm day in the middle of spring. Everyone is at home and for that reason, Jinnie and Suga have come out to play. Well, Jinnie has. Suga is just following his hyung. Like now as Jinnie walks upstairs while all of the caregivers sit in the living room; giving them the excuse that: “Jinnie going to the bathroom.” Of course, Suga followed with an identical excuse.

“Suga, wanna play hide and seek?” Jinnie asks the younger as soon as they enter their room. Of course, Suga nods and Jinnie grins at the younger in response.

“Yay! Okay, Jinnie and Suga hide while Papas seek.” The taller little says and Suga nods enthusiastically, loving his hyung’s idea. Jinnie takes Suga’s hand and walks out into the hallway.

“So Jinnie hide in Papa Joonie’s room and Suga hide in Papa Hobi’s room.” The older little quietly instructs and Suga nods before scurrying off to his destination. Jinnie cheekily grins as he heads to their Papa Joonie’s room to hide as well.

~

Ten minutes pass and neither little have come back downstairs, worrying the caregivers.

“Hobi hyung, will you go check on the little ones?” Namjoon asks, fiddling with his phone. He and Seokjin had gotten into an argument the night before which resulted in him waking up in his headspace. The little had been avoiding him all day which made Suga avoid him as well. The caregiver himself feels too guilty to approach the littles.

“Sure!” Hoseok quickly jumps up from his spot on the couch and practically runs upstairs to the bathroom.

“Babies, are you all right in there?” The red-haired caregiver asks as he knocks on the door. He once made the mistake of opening the door without notice and got peed on. It was hilarious to everyone but Hoseok.

The man grows suspicious when he receives no response, not even quiet giggles. The caregiver opens the door and finds the bathroom empty.

“Oh boy…” Hoseok steps towards the stairs and calls out, “Hey, guys, we have a code red. I repeat, a code red on our hands!”

Immediately, the other four caregivers are clambering up the stairs; all look just as panicked as Hoseok feels.

“They’re missing?” Namjoon squeaks out but Hoseok shakes his head.

“We just need to search the house. They never came back downstairs and they’re both scared of heights.” Hoseok reasons and Namjoon shakily nods his head, his heart having nearly stopped at the thought of the littles running away.

“Let’s search our rooms and see if they’re in there.” Taehyung suggests and the rest nod their heads before scurrying off to their respective rooms.

~

Hoseok enters his room and nearly collapses into a fit of giggles. There’s a lump on his bed covered by his mint green blanket. Quietly, the caregiver pulls back the blanket enough to see Suga’s sleeping face, his pink-colored hair a mess. Hoseok enters a mental battle trying to decide whether he should wake the boy before deciding not to, backing out of the room quietly and shutting the door softly.

“Did you find one of the babies, Hobi hyung?” Jimin asks and smiles when Hoseok nods.

“I think I know where Jinnie is too.” The elder says and looks towards Namjoon’s room.

~

When Namjoon enters his room, he looks around carefully and notices his once-open closet door is now shut.

“Jinnie, are you in there? Is Suga with you?” The white-haired man calls out, walking towards the closet. Slight rustling can be heard but no actual response is given.

“Baby… I’m so sorry I was a meanie to Seokjin. You know I love you both dearly and would never hurt either of you on purpose. Papa was just so tired and stressed that he took it out on the closest person and that was wrong of me. Can you ever forgive me, baby?”

Namjoon waits for a response…

“Papa, no one talks this much during hide and seek?” Namjoon spins around upon hearing Jinnie’s voice from… under his bed?

“Jinnie?”

The pink-haired little pokes his head out from under the end of the bed with a grin on his face.

“You didn’t find me, Papa. Jinnie showed himself to you so Jinnie wins.” The little declares cheekily as he wiggles out from under the bed and stands up.

Namjoon’s eyes widen before he smiles and pulls the little into a hug.

“Yeah, Jinnie wins… Does Jinnie forgive Papa?”

Jinnie hugs the caregiver back for a moment before pulling away quickly.

“No!” The little exclaims before running out of the room, leaving Namjoon dumbfounded.

“I should’ve expected that.”


	21. Oh No

“Yes.”

“No, Kookie.”

“Please, hyungie,” Jungkook gives the elder puppy eyes.

“No,” Namjoon states monotonously, staring the younger in the eye.

“Why is Joonie grumpy?” The younger coos, holding Namjoon’s hands.

“Stop it, Kook. I’m not slipping,” Namjoon grumbles, a tell-tale blush coloring his cheeks as he shifts his gaze to the TV.

“Kookie wanna play with Namu.” Jungkook whines, finally climbing into the older’s lap.

“Is Jin hyung here?”

“No.”

“Yoongi hyung?”

“No.”

“Hobi?”

“No.” At this point, Jungkook has caught on but still continues answering the older man.

“Minnie?”

“No.”

“Tae?”

“No.”

“Then no.” Namjoon states finally, tilting his head back and closing his eyes to avoid seeing the younger’s pouty expression. It’s quiet for a moment and Namjoon almost thinks Jungkook’s given up until…

“Namu hate Kookie?”

Namjoon’s eyes snap open and head snaps forward to see Jungkook’s… no, Kookie’s wide, teary eyes staring back at him. Oh, Namjoon is definitely in trouble now.

“No, Namu loves Kookie a lot so does Joonie. But not enough to get both of us in trouble. I don’t want hyungs to get onto us.” Namjoon says quickly but this doesn’t please Kookie at all so Namjoon does what he thinks is best.

“Let’s watch _Super Monsters_ and take a nap, okay, Kookie?” Namjoon tries as he switches from _Friends_ to said show.

“Wanna do dat with Namu.” Kookie whines, crossing his arms so… Namjoon gives up.

“Fine! Bu if hyungies ‘pank us, ish Kookie fault.” Namu says petulantly. Kookie cheers as he turns around on Namu’s lap as the older little covers them with a nearby blanket.

~

To say that the caregivers were surprised when they saw their littles sleeping in the living room would be a lie.

“You owe me twenty, maknaes.”

“Shut up, hyung.”


	22. Finding Koya

_Namjoon misplaces things all the time; it was just part of his clumsy nature. This is why he’s very careful where he puts Namu’s stuff. Especially Koya._

_Both Namjoon and Namu need Koya to sleep. Neither of them sleeps well without the little blue koala; Namu more so than Namjoon. So Namjoon made it his priority to make sure Koya can always be found._

_There have been very few incidents where Namjoon thought he lost Koya only to find him ten minutes later under the bed. He’s lucky like that._

**_Well, he thought so, at least._ **

~~~~~~~

It’s been a hard day at work and after his shower, Namjoon is ready to collapse in his bed. But to his horror and disappointment, Koya isn’t where he last remembers seeing his blue friend.

He checks under the bed… no luck.

Inside his closet… no Koya in sight.

He even checks Namu’s box of stuff but the little koala isn’t in there either.

There’s no way he’s gonna ask the others about Koya when he’s so close to slipping. He can’t put Namu in such an exposing situation, so… begrudgingly, the man turns on some calm music, turns off the lights, and climbs into bed.

It doesn’t feel right sleeping without Koya but there’s nothing else he can do.

~~~

_‘Something’s wrong with Namjoon. / What’s wrong with Namjoon?’_

That’s what’s on everyone’s minds as they observe the white-haired boy.

Today was a day everyone had a day off so they planned to spend it by cuddling each other to death while watching movies in the living room. That was the plan at least but everyone’s minds became preoccupied by Namjoon’s odd behavior. During the entire morning, Namjoon wouldn’t talk to anyone, let anyone touch him, or even look at the others. The others could clearly see that the man was tired but this wasn’t typical of his tired behavior. Something was definitely wrong with Namjoon.

“Namjoon-ah, don’t you want to come sit with me?” Seokjin calls out, patting the spot next to him. Everyone had bunched up together on the main part of their sectional couch; except Namjoon who decided to sit as far away as possible on one of the stools attached to the couch. The younger flinches but doesn’t answer, just keeps his eyes on the TV screen.

Seokjin glances at Yoongi whose expression clearly shows he is not amused by the younger’s behavior.

“What is your problem, Kim Namjoon?!” The second oldest exclaims, scaring everyone but especially Namjoon who turns and stares at the second eldest with wide, watery eyes. Watery?

Everyone watches in shock and hurt as the white-haired boy begins to sob at the top of his lungs.

“Namu wan Koya! Nu sweeps wit’out Koya! Make Namu gwumpy and mean! Namu sowwy, hyungies! Nu hate Namu, pwease!” Namu cries, bringing his knees up to his chest so he can hide his face into them to muffle his sobs.

“Koya? Your Koya plushie is in my room, N-Namu.” Seokjin says slowly, his mind reeling at the sight of a side of Namjoon he’d never seen before. None of them had, actually. The middle child was quite good at keeping secrets, especially his own.

Namu lifts his head up immediately, sniffling as he turns and looks at Seokjin.

“Jinnie hyungie has Koya? Hyungie gib Koya back, pwease? Namu needs Koya a wot.” Namu mumbles, lip jutting out as he pouts at the eldest. Instantly, everyone coos at the boy but Namu pays them no attention as he stares Seokjin down.

“Of course, baby.” Seokjin chuckles before standing up from the couch and running to his room, quickly coming back with the little koala in question. Namu cheers as he makes grabby hands for the plushie, hugging it to his chest when Seokjin gives it to him.

“Tank chu, hyungie!” Namu exclaims before pausing. The little sniffs the plushie before looking back at Seokjin with wide eyes, “Koya smells gud! Wike peaches!”

Seokjin laughs before smiling at the little.

“It’s because Koya got caught up in your blanket and got washed. Be careful next time, baby.” Seokjin chuckles, motioning for the boy to come sit next to him. Namu does just that, snuggling up to his hyung before realizing something.

“Nu, dis hyungie fault. Hyungie didn’t check Namu’s blanket.” The little huffs, narrowing his eyes at the oldest when he laughs.

“You’re right, baby. It is my fault. But hey, now Koya smells nice, yeah?”

Namu hums at that, burying his face into Koya’s back. Koya really does smell nice…

It’s only a matter of seconds before Namu’s out like a light, surprising Seokjin as he slumps over into his lap.

“He’s so cute.” Hoseok coos, brushing hair out of the white-haired boy’s face.

“He’s a little,” Taehyung mumbles, eyes staring down at his phone.

“A little?” Jimin inquires and Taehyung passes his phone to the red-haired boy. It is then passed around to everyone else until it circulates back to Taehyung.

“Well, it goes without saying we’re his caregivers now, right?” Yoongi says and he earns nods from everyone else.

“Good.”

.

.

.

_“Yoongi hyung, you cannot buy all that without knowing what he likes!”_


	23. Stressful Day

**_Neither Jungkook nor Hoseok liked the elder’s restaurant job. The employer, employees, and customers were all rude. The hours were horrible and unpredictable. The elder could just be coming home from a shift before getting called back not even five minutes later. Jungkook has urged Hoseok to quit the job since he can provide for them both and more but the elder is insistent that he work to help pay the bills and for Seokie’s stuff. Seokie is the very reason Jungkook really doesn’t like the job. It puts stress on his poor baby and even more stress on his baby when Seokie can’t come out. It gives him anxiety worrying about his baby._ **

**_So, obviously, there would come a time where it all becomes too much and Jungkook makes Hoseok quit his job._ **

~~~~~~~

_“Waiter! Can I get my check, please!”_

_“Waiter! I need more coffee!”_

_“Jung, can you wipe down these tables!”_

There were voices calling for Hoseok all over. He was practically running all over the place. Why the hell did the managers think it’d be a good idea to let all but five employees go on break at the same time? They are true sadists in Hoseok’s opinion. He’s one of the only three waiters running around this damn restaurant and he’s losing his mind. He swears if one more person calls his name, he’s gonna break down and cry, letting Seokie wreak havoc.

“Jung, stop spacing out and take this to that gentleman over there.” One of Hoseok’s co-worker’s hisses as he hands the poor waiter a plate filled with fries and a hamburger. Hoseok sighs and nods, scurrying about. Once he’s delivered the food to the table, he turns around to leave only to be tripped on his way by that same customer.

“Maybe you’ll be a little faster with your service next time, boy.” The man growls and Hoseok bites his lip, nodding as he stands back up and scurries off with his head down. He couldn’t afford to cry in front of so many people and he surely couldn’t afford to drop into his headspace either.

Hoseok waits a few more tables, wiping down just as many before his name is called once again but this time for another reason.

“Jung! Clock out and go home!” One of the managers calls out and Hoseok doesn’t hesitate to run to the back to the kitchen and clock out before running out of the employee exit. He starts his walk home only to break down immediately once he starts walking down the sidewalk.

“Why don’t they like me? I hate my job! Seokie hates Hoseok’s job! Seokie nu wanna works nu more! Wanna stay home an’ wait fo’ daddy!” Seokie cries out, eyes watering up with tears, making him incapable of walking anymore so he just stands there, crying. Seokie stands there crying for at least five minutes before a black car pulls up beside the little.

“Seokie?! What’s wrong, baby?! Did something happen?” Jungkook asks as he jumps out of the car but Seokie doesn’t reply, just buries his face in his daddy’s chest. Jungkook sighs as he rocks his baby back and forth until Seokie stops crying.

“Let’s go home and eat, okay? Daddy bought pizza.” Jungkook says quietly and Seokie nods his head furiously before allowing himself to be buckled up in the backseat right next to the pizza.

“Do not eat any of the pizza, or you won’t get any dessert afterwards,” Jungkook warns and Seokie nods.

“Otay, Daddy.”

~~~

“Is it good?” Jungkook asks as he watches the little eat, resting his chin on the little’s shoulder. Jungkook had already finished his own pizza so he resorted to watching Seokie, who’s sitting in his lap, eat his own. Watching the little eat and get messy has become the highlight of his day. To make it better, Seokie was swinging his legs while humming a tune that the little must have made up.

“Yesh, Daddy! Ish vewy gud.” The little exclaims and Jungkook chuckles.

“That’s good, baby. Be ready for a bath after this, angel, because you are one messy little baby.”

“Bu’ Seokie Daddy’s messy baby. Wight?” Seokie questions, glancing back his daddy and Jungkook smiles.

“Right, baby.”

~~~

Jungkook isn’t surprised that the little fell asleep right after his bath. The poor baby must have cried himself out. And he won’t let that happen again. So he calls a number he will never call again after this.

_“Hello, this is Kim’s Kitchen. Lee speaking, how may I help you?”_

_“Yeah, I’m calling to tell you that Jung Hoseok will no longer be coming to work so please send his last paycheck to his address.”_

_“Excuse me? Who am I speaking to?”_

_“Jeon Jungkook, his spouse, also one of the top lawyers in South Korea. So if I have to take you to court about this, I will.”_

_“N-No, sir. You don’t have to do that at all. We’ll send his check right away.”_

_“By tomorrow.”_

_“T-Tomorrow?!”_

_“Is that a problem, Lee?”_

_“N-No, sir. Not at all, it’ll be there tomorrow.”_

_“And the amount better be correct. I know how much he should get paid, Lee. So don’t try to play me.”_

_“W-We promise w-we won’t, sir.”_

_“Good. Good bye, Lee. I better not have to take your ass to court. Understand?”_

_“Understood, sir. Completely understood, sir. We absolutely promise there will be no errors.”_

_“Good. Good bye.”_ And with that, Jungkook hangs up and heads to his and Hoseok’s bedroom to lie down with Seokie. He needs to sleep after all that’s happened today.


	24. The Least Expected

_Jinyoung and Jaebum are typically the first ones home, Jaebum before Jinyoung. And Jinyoung noticed some out-of-place items around the house – pacifiers, sippy cups, and plushies. He would see them and then leave them where they were but when he’d go back ten minutes later, they’d disappear. He questioned Jaebum about it but the man just responded that the younger man had baby fever and was hallucinating. But Jinyoung knew better. He’d find out what the younger was hiding._

_Jaebum really needed to get a handle on Bummie. It’s either that or get his littleself to clean up at himself better. He can’t keep having these close calls with his roommates, who are also his boyfriends. He doesn’t want them to find out, at least not yet. It’s something easy to keep under wraps because with Jaebum’s false personality, it makes it easier for them not to consider a **certain** option._

**_But Jaebum has some rotten luck._ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaebum came back first like usual, extremely tired. His night shift left him drained once again but worse than usual. He doesn’t have the strength not to slip, like he usually does, as soon as he enters his room and sees his Snorlax plushie sitting on his bed.

“Bummie become Snorrie.” The little tiredly giggles, dragging his feet over to his closet. The little pulls out his Snorlax onesie and a new pair of undies before shuffling out into the hall to the bathroom.

Bummie’s gonna act like a big boy and take a shower like Jaebum does. Except this time, he has to be more careful about the water temperature. Bummie once jumped into the shower too soon and scalded his back. It hurt so bad, he cried for an hour and hid himself away in his room to make sure no one saw him that day. But Bummie would not give up on taking a shower. He wants to be a big boy… just in case, the others found out. Bummie feared his hyungies wouldn’t like him because he’s a baby. So he’ll learn to act like a big boy for his hyungies.

~

After his struggle with getting into his onesie, Bummie walks downstairs to the kitchen to get himself some juice. He has to be very careful not to spill any because Bummie doesn’t like to clean messes, and neither does Jaebum. So the dark-haired little carefully pours apple juice into his favorite sippy cup before heading into the living room to watch cartoons.

Turning on the TV was easy, and finding something to watch was even easier since the TV was already on cartoons. SpongeBob is playing on screen so Bummie decides to just watch that for the time being. Bummie pulls the blanket he keeps hidden under the sofa out and wraps himself in it before allowing his eyes to focus on the television.

~

After three episodes, Bummie is out like a light. His sippy cup clutched in his right hand which is dangling off the couch. The thumb of his left hand is soaked in saliva from being sucked on, it rests against his chin. Soft little snores escape his open mouth and they’re the first thing Jinyoung hears when he steps into the house.

Out of curiosity, Jinyoung walks into the living room to see what’s up and is surprised by Jaebum. Not his situation but his appearance…

“I should’ve known.” Jinyoung clicks his tongue in annoyance for being so slow. He had had the sneaking suspicion but he gave the older man the benefit of the doubt. Now he regrets doing so because he could’ve seen this adorableness a lot sooner if he hadn’t. The black-haired man pulls out his phone and takes a picture before carrying Jaebum upstairs to his room with all of his stuff – sippy cup and blanket.

Jinyoung wants to be the only one that knows… at least for right now. The others can find out later on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Requests would be much appreciated** _


	25. Hoodie Obsession

**_There’s something going on with Jungkook, lately. Seokjin noticed it immediately when the boy began offering to do the laundry. He didn’t understand why the boy kept offering until he noticed some of his hoodies were missing but not only his, the others’ too. And he already knew who the culprit was, he just didn’t know his reason._ **

**_Jungkook doesn’t know what it is that he likes about his hyungs’ clothes but he likes them. A lot. They make him feel safe and warm and fuzzy and_ ** **_… Jungkook really likes them. Maybe it has to do with Kookie_ ** **_…_ **

~~~~~~~~~

_Jungkook knows how his hoodie obsession started and who started it. It started as soon as Jungkook moved in with his hyungs and he was having trouble sleeping at night so Namjoon gave him one of his old hoodies to sleep in. His hyung’s comforting scent helped lull him to sleep that night and more as Namjoon allowed him to keep it. But eventually the scent faded and Jungkook needed a new hoodie. And that’s when he decided to help his Seokjin hyung with the laundry._

_Now deep down, Jungkook knew there was another reason for the hoodies. It stopped being a way to help him sleep a month after he started sleeping in Namjoon’s old hoodie. In a way, it helped soothe Kookie who has been repressed for quite some time. And Jungkook wanted to keep it that way_ _…_

**_But Kookie wasn’t having any of that._ **

~~~~~~~~~~

It’s laundry day again and once again Jungkook asks Seokjin if he can do the laundry for him. But this time Seokjin doesn’t agree, just to see what Jungkook would do.

“Oh, come on, hyung. You know you don’t want to do the laundry all the time. Let me do it for you like a good dongsaeng should.” Jungkook reasons, hugging the elder but Seokjin sees it as an opportunity to question the younger about the missing hoodies.

“Oh, yeah? Well, a good dongsaeng wouldn’t steal hoodies from his hyungs.” Seokjin states and Jungkook swears his heart stopped. Immediately, the younger pulls away from his hyung but Seokjin grabs ahold of the brunet’s wrist to keep him from getting far.

“Jungkook,” Seokjin states firmly with a stern expression and the younger man can’t help but panic at the thought that he’s in trouble. He knew they would find out eventually and that there’d be a possibility that the boy could get kicked out. He just hoped it wouldn’t be so soon. And now his worst fear is coming to life so he does the only thing he’s capable of doing at the moment.

“Kookie sowwy! Please dun kick Kookie out! Kookie be good fwom now on! Kookie pwomise.” The brunet balls, collapsing into his hyung’s chest. Seokjin stands there shocked but quickly hugged his crying dongsaeng. It hurts his heart to hear that Jungkook thought that they’d kick him out over something so little as this.

“We’re not going to kick you out, baby. We would never hurt you like that. Especially not over something so trivial.” Seokjin says quickly, rocking the boy back and forth. Kookie sniffles and moves back so he can look at his hyung’s face.

“Twi-Twivial?” Kookie echoes, frowning. Seokjin chuckles, wiping away the remaining tears that fall from the brunet’s eyes.

“Something small, baby. Tell hyung why you needed the hoodies, hun.” Seokjin says, keeping his arms wrapped around the boy’s waist.

“Hyungies’ hoodies make Kookie feel safe. Dat’s why Kookie needed dem.” Kookie explains, pouting. Seokjin coos at the younger, happy to be the only one to see him acting so cute at the moment.

“Oh, baby. You should have told hyungies. Hyungies would have given them to you, bun. Our baby has been handling stinky clothes for no reason.” Seokjin chuckles but Kookie continues to pout.

“How about this, Kookie. I’ll give you one of my hoodies to wear now and you give me your collection of hoodies. Hyung promises more hoodies will come to you and maybe even more.” Seokjin offers and Kookie nods his head excitedly. Seokjin smiles before leading the boy upstairs to his room. Which meant passing the noisy living room. Luckily no one paid them any attention as they passed and Seokjin was able to get Kookie the hoodie he deserved.


	26. Not Surprised

**_Everyone in their house knew what littlespace was but no one knew that. No one knew that there was a little living amongst them but no one is surprised by who it is. If anything, it was expected._ **

**_Brownie didn’t know that though._ **

~~~~~~~~~~

_Yugyeom has kept Brownie as a secret from his hyungs for a year now. He’s always been careful about when he slips but there have been some close calls before. Typically, he slips into headspace when he knows no one will be home for hours or at night when everyone is asleep. Well, tonight is an unusual night for Brownie because_

**_not everyone was asleep._ **

~~~~~~~~~

The house was dark and quiet except where one person is bouncing around in their room… and that person was Brownie. The little was a night owl, whatever that meant. Yugyeom had said it and Brownie just took his word for it. The brunet-haired boy is dressed in Stitch-themed clothes with socks –

and is ready for a night of fun. The little giggles as he quietly exits his room and heads to the living area to watch cartoons. It’s something Brownie does all the time so when the boy ran in, he didn’t expect Jackson and Jinyoung to be sitting on the couch, looking at their phones. Well, they were until Brownie ran in.

“What are you doing up, Gyeomie?” Jinyoung asks and Brownie pouts, crossing his arms.

“Brownie could ask hyungie da same. Why hyungies up? Brownie wan watch toons.” Brownie huffs and it’s silent for a moment… before Jackson squeals.

“We’re sorry, sweetheart. Come watch cartoons with Jackson hyung.” The blonde-haired man coos and Brownie beams and runs to sit on Jackson’s lap. Jackson quickly turns the TV on and turns on Netflix where there is an endless supply of cartoons for the little to watch.

“Baby, how long have you been a little?” Jinyoung asks and Brownie hums.

“Brownie tinks a year. Bu hyungies should ask Big Gyeomie.” Brownie answers, putting a finger up to his mouth in thought.

“Okay, hyungie will… Brownie, get your finger out of your mouth.” Jinyoung chides, pulling the little’s thumb out of his mouth, making him pout.

“Jin hyungie.” Brownie whines, staring at the dark-haired man but Jinyoung just shakes his head with a small smile.

“Don’t you have a pacifier, baby boy?” Jackson asks and Brownie pouts and shakes his head.

“Nu. Big Gyeomie too scared to get one fo’ Brownie. But Brownie big boy! Brownie nu needs one.” Brownie exclaims and the other men laugh.

“Well, first thing in the morning we’re taking you shopping. We all have a day off tomorrow.” Jinyoung decides and Brownie cheers, bouncing around in Jackson’s lap.

“Yay! Tank you, hyungies!” Brownie exclaims and the elders coo at him.

“Brownie is so adorable.” Jackson coos, hugging the little and making him giggle.

_Nearly an hour later, all of them had fallen asleep watching Super Monsters. They didn’t care about being discovered. Especially not Brownie._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_I’ll be deleting my account in August and all of my stories, including this one, will be moved to the website I’m working on._ **

**_I’ll give you the link before I leave through some method or another. Probably through text, which means I’ll be giving strangers my number_ ** **_😊_ **

**_Probably._** **_Possibly._**


End file.
